The Pirate's Daughter: The Curse
by dreamscometruex
Summary: After the Evil Queen's curse takes everyone including Mya to a town called Storybrooke, she looses all her memories of Peter and Neverland, until the curse is broken and it all comes back to her. What happens when they encounter again? Will Peter give up his evil plans for her or keep to his wicked ways? (sequel to The Pirate's Daughter - read that first)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Hello old readers or new readers. If you're new, I'd suggest you go read The Pirate's Daughter first, or parts of this story might be quite confusing. But I'll try to make it as clear as possible for everyone.**

 **This is the beginning chapter so obviously it's quite filler. It takes place in the episode 2x09 but there are no scenes of the episode because I'm not a big fan of rewriting stuff that happens in the tv show. It happened. We saw it. So, if you feel confused that's the episode you should go to. Now, without further rambling, here you go:**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE OUAT CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

Months after my return to the Enchanted Forest all I could think about was Neverland. I wasn't sleeping, which was odd, or eating, even odder, and the worst part was, I started loosing contact with my father.

The experience had brought us closer for about a month before he returned to his quest for vengeance. He wanted to defeat the Dark One at all costs. And my willingness to help him was close to null. I had lost the will to do almost anything, and things only went downhill from there.

I was almost eighteen. I should have been scouting for men to marry, like most girls my age, but I couldn't stop thinking about Peter. Moving on didn't seem like a plausible possibility for me. I was stuck in the memory of Neverland, of Peter Pan. Nothing else interested me. Soon enough, I decided to move out of my father's ship, settle in a small town maybe, find a job or something. He was reluctant to let me go of course, he wanted me to remain with him but even he couldn't deny I was getting older, and I needed to learn to be independent. I found a small cottage in a town governed by the Evil Queen. Everyone was terrified of her. Everyone despised her. Maybe I did wonder what this woman could have done to insight such hatred, but I was too numb to bring myself to care. At first, my father visited me frequently, but then the visits became less frequent and soon stopped all together.

I didn't resent my father for not coming to see me. I wasn't much company. I was grieving a loss I couldn't mourn over, because Neverland wasn't gone forever. It was just gone from me. And I kept wondering if I'd ever find the boy Peter needed; the key for me to return to the island. Then I'd remember the boy wasn't even alive yet according to the last attempt to find him, and the hope of seeing Peter vanished once more. I tried. I really did, to hope again. I thought about getting a magic bean to return to Neverland but even if I found one, would Peter accept me back with open arms if I arrived without the boy? I doubted it. Maybe he'd be pleased to see me, but he'd ask me to leave again. And I didn't want to go through that rejection again. It was like a kick in the gut. It hurt like physical pain, but unlike physical pain, it didn't heal easily.

One day, on my daily walk to the market to buy food, because here pumpkin pies didn't automatically appear in my hands, something happened, or rather, someone.

"She's coming!" A voice shouted, causing the whole market place to cry out and shuffle about like a flock of lost sheep. They emptied the main road, running to the sides of the market where all the stands were. I watched them, puzzled, as they froze in their places, from the main road. Which probably wasn't the best idea.

I stood alone in the street as I heard the sound of clattering hooves, and a carriage came into view. It wasn't like the other carriages you'd see strolling around, this one was black, richly designed, led by two dark horses. I soon realized it would be a good idea to move, but my feet appeared to be stuck to the cobblestone surface. I heard voices from the people in the market telling me to move, wondering why I was so daft as to remain there. The carriage stopped a few feet before me. It was too late to run now.

But there was no hurt in trying.

I ordered my feet to start walking towards the side of the main road but someone grabbed my arm and spun me back before I could take a third step. I glanced up at a figure dressed in black, with a helmet on his head, preventing me from seeing their face. "Oh… hi." I forced a grin, subtly trying to remove his hand, which was tightly gripping my upper arm. "Not to complain or anything but could you loosen your grip. I don't care much for bruises." The soldier didn't budge. Asshole.

"Bruises will be the least of your problems." A female voice spoke. I tilted my head around the soldier to see who it was. And I should have expected it. The Evil Queen.

Well I guess I was going to find out why they called her that now. Yay.

She looked as though she was in her thirties, jet-black hair and matching gown, with red streaks. I'll admit she looked quite intimidating. "What's your name, girl?" The Evil Queen demanded.

"Mya." I replied, deciding there was no point in lying about it.

"I'll deduce that you haven't lived here a long time. Or you'd know, when my carriage passes through here, the street must be deserted." Her voice was steady, calm, but threatening nonetheless.

I gulped, but tried to hold my head high. She could sense fear… like animals. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." The queen smiled, but that didn't reassure me one bit. "Imprison her." She turned to the soldier who was still holding onto me. "It'll serve as a warning for you all." She then shouted to the people in the market place.

"Wh-" I was about to protest when the soldier placed his other hand on my mouth and pulled me towards the carriage. I tried to stand my ground, but he was too strong, and I had nothing to hold onto. With ease, he sat me at the end of the carriage and tied my hands together with a think rope, despite my struggles to set myself free. My eyes wandered to the faces of the people all around, they just stared, none of them willing to help me. They were all too scared. The carriage started moving and I knew it was too late to scream for help, mostly because I knew no one would come to my rescue.

I stopped resisting to the bonds and sat quietly as the distance between the market and I became larger and larger until it was no longer in view.

The carriage arrived at a huge castle. I had seen it from the village before, but it was even more intimidating up close. The queen ordered the guards, all wearing helmets, to bring me up to the prisoner tower, where a comfy cell would await me. I had my doubts on the comfy-ness of the cell…

And I was right to. It was a gloomy room with rusty bars keeping me from escaping. The guards pushed me inside with force, and I inevitably fell to the ground. It was stone cold. As a matter of fact, the whole pace was freezing. "Is there any chance I could get a blanket or something?" I asked the guards, shivering. The guards snickered as I hugged myself. "I guess not." I sighed after they started leaving. I was alone now. In a cell. With no one coming to my rescue because no one knew I was here. And by no one, I meant my father.

"I usually don't visit my prisoners." A voice echoed. "But I'll make an exception." The Evil Queen's face came into view behind the bars. "Have you noticed you're the only prisoner here?" I glanced around and she was right, all the other cells were empty. "Why'd you suppose that is?"

I shrugged. "They all know not to stand in front of your carriage."

The queen rolled her eyes. "No." She took a step forward so her face was between the bars. "It's because there's a public execution every day. For each one of them." She grinned wickedly as she said so. I just gulped and tried not to collapse on my terrified body, already trembling in fear.

She was basically telling me I was next. Public execution. Great. Everybody would know I died because I stood in front of a carriage… how heroic.

"How old are you girl?" The queen asked, catching me off guard. That wasn't the question I was expecting, more like, what colour would you like the pike we'll stick your head onto once its detached from your body?

"Seventeen." I replied, forcing my voice not to sound like a weak whisper.

She raised an eyebrow. "And who are your parents?"

"My father's a pirate." I responded, not wanting to say his actual name. What if she wanted to punish him too for my (stupid) crime. Both our heads would be on pikes… I wouldn't allow that. "And I never met my mother. She died in childbirth."

The queen paused for a moment, her eyes studying me. And for a second, I thought she pitied me. But I didn't want her pity… Unless it got me the hell out of here… In that case, pity me! "Perhaps it's for the best."

I frowned, shocked at her words. "How can you say that?" Okay Mya, don't get too pissed off, remember she can put your head on a pike. "In what world is it 'for the best' to grow up without a mother?"

"Trust me. If your mother had been anything like mine, you'd agree." She retorted.

I scoffed. "What could she have possibly done to-"

"She killed the man I loved." She answered before I had even finished my question.

"Oh…" I see how that could have sucked. "Well if it makes you feel any better the one _I_ love sent me away because a seer told him so." Even saying it I could feel tiny needles piercing my heart.

"It doesn't." The queen snapped then changed her tone to a gentler one. Yeah, I didn't know that was possible either. "He sent you here?" She wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah. He's in a different land. And I'm here." I sighed, my head dropping to stare at my own feet.

"Well that would explain why you didn't know about the rules here." She put on a small smile and raised her hand. I watched as the prison door slammed right open. Magic. Yet another thing to remind me of Peter… When would the universe stop torturing me? "Now, tell me more about this other land you came from?" She inquired, placing an arm around my back to lead me out of the cell.

I was confused. Slightly relieved, but confused.

* * *

"Why do you want to know?" I asked the queen as I picked up once of the cookies laid out on a plate in front of us. She had brought me to a huge room of her castle, where we sat face to face, with only a small coffee table between us, filled with delicious-looking food.

"Curiosity gets the best of me." She replied as I took a bite out of the cookie. It tasted amazing. "Now speak." She ordered.

"Okay, okay." Seemed like a legit reason anyways. "It's called Neverland."

This intrigued her even more. "And how did you get to Neverland?"

"With a magic bean. My father got it." I explained. "He wanted to get something, a weapon, to kill-" I stopped mid-sentence, not quite sure why I was telling her any of this. "It doesn't really matter.

"Actually, it does." She insisted. "Who did your father… what's his name again?"

"Killian." I replied. "Killian Jones. But he likes to go by Hook." Wait… I thought I agreed I wouldn't tell her.

"Yes." She smiled. "Who did he want to kill?"

Don't tell her… "The Dark One." And you told her… Stupid! Why was my mouth not cooperating with my brain?

The queen's eyes widened. "Rumplestiltskin?" She repeated the Dark One's name. I nodded. "Why would he want to kill him?"

"He wants revenge." I responded, taking the last bite out of the cookie.

"For what?" She demanded.

I frowned, why was she asking me all these questions. And why was I answering? "I don't think that's really relevant." I commented.

"Of course it is." She retorted. "If you want me to help you, I must know what's going on."

"I never asked you to help me." I pointed out.

"But you need it." Even if that were true, which it probably is, I'd never admit it. "Now, are you still hungry? Feel free to eat anything you want." She gestured to the table.

I _was_ still hungry. I hadn't eaten properly in days. But as I reached out to take another cookie, I pulled my hand back. "Why are you bring so nice to me? You killed every other one of your prisoners and you're offering me tea, cake and cookies." I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

The queen sighed. "Let's just say you remind of myself when I was younger." She looked sincere, but I had been around liars enough to know when they're good; they're really good. "And you have information I might consider useful."

I frowned. "What information?"

"You need not worry about that." She smirked. "Now, take another cookie or go back to your cell."

Was that even a logical question? Who would choose a nasty old cell over cookies? An idiot. But in this case, I was going to have to make the idiot decision. Because I knew they called her Evil Queen for some reason. And I had already told her too much… unwillingly. "There's something in the cookies isn't there?" I narrowed my eyes at her, picking one up to examine.

The queen let out a small laugh… an evil laugh. "Smart girl." A hair-flip would have been my natural response to that compliment, but I remained still, and so did my hair.

"I've been around magic enough to know as much." I wasn't lying there.

"Well then," she nodded at a guard that stood at the doors behind me. "Take her back to her cage."

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back in Neverland, Pan had sent his shadow to look for Mya multiple times, but it only returned with news that were of no interest to him.

"I don't care about the Pirate's adventures in Wonderland!" Peter exclaimed, furious. "I want to know where Mya is, and if she's not with her father, I really don't care about his plans for revenge."

He was indeed curious to know why Mya wasn't with him, however. Hook had fought hard to retrieve his daughter and now that he had her back he simply let her run off on her own whilst he still sought for revenge against the Dark One.

"Find Mya." He ordered for what seemed like the billionth time, and his shadow flew off, either to succeed, or most likely, fail once more. Pan stormed back to camp where the Lost Boys were dancing round the campfire, just as he left them.

It was odd that he had lived all his immortal life here and everything was as it used to be, but he still felt something was missing. And he knew exactly what it was.

"Pan, maybe it's time you stopped trying to find the girl." Felix suggested. Peter blinked in seeing him there, he hadn't even noticed his arrival. "She will return on her own, like the seer foretold."

Peter growled at this. "For the last time, Felix. The seer was lying. I don't know why but her prediction wasn't true." He snapped. "So I need to correct the mistake I made and bring her back. And you need to stop getting in my way. Got that?" Peter threatened, raising his eyebrow.

Felix nodded, slowly backing away. "I apologize, Pan."

Peter knew that he had never been too fond of the girl ever since he had given him the scar that still remained on his face, but lately he had been trying too hard to convince Peter not retrieve the girl, and this greatly irritated him.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"Hello, Mya." The queen greeted me a few hours after our lovely tea session.

"What do you want?" I groaned. I had been taking a nap on the stone cold floor or the prison cell, not very comfy, but I was still enjoying my dreams better than the crappy reality I was living… And I did not want to wake up in it.

"I have some news that might interest you." She continued, which intrigued me enough to open my eyes. "Your father's here."

My eyes snapped fully open as I jumped to my feet. "What? Where?" I glanced around, hoping to see his dark hair and bearded face, or even catch a glimpse of his hook. But he wasn't around.

"He's not here right now." The queen corrected herself. "He's in Wonderland at the moment, to fulfill my order.

"Why would he do that?" Why would my father want to fulfill her orders?

This is the point in which she told me all about her crazy plans to enact a curse. A curse that would take us all to a land without magic, where she would get her revenge on Snow White for being the cause of the lover's death, along with her mother, and my father could kill the Dark One seeing as he's have no magic to protect himself with. I listened attentively, trying not to zone out.

"Okay…" I said once she finished. "Who is it that my father is disposing of then?"

"My mother."

I decided she was completely mental for wanting to kill her own mother, but didn't say so. She told me it was my lucky day seeing as when the curse would take place I could be with my father. "So can I have a nice life in this new world?" I asked, puppy-dog eyes and all.

"A decent one, yes." She replied. I knew that was the best deal I was going to get.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Unfortunately, things didn't occur as planned. Hook went to Wonderland but didn't kill the Evil Queen's mother, instead, he ended up working for her. They both remained in the Enchanted Forest when the curse was enacted, under a protection spell the queen's other, Cora, had created. They would be frozen in time until the Savior would break curse. Hook had his doubts on the plan, but his biggest worry was his daughter.

He knew she was in the Enchanted Forest somewhere, he knew she was going to be swept away with the curse, but there was no point in dwelling on it now. The purple clouds surrounded the forest except for a small portion of the land, the one protected by Cora. It had begun.

* * *

 **So yes...**

 **FASTER REVIEWS = MORE UPDATES**

 **wait thats not it**

 **MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE**


	2. Chapter 2: The Usual

**New chapter! Now, I want you all to know, this is a PYA story that means Peter/Mya so whatever doubts I may place in your young and confused minds, always remember that.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews already, keep at it!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Usual_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I honked loudly as I parked my blue roofless Volvo outside the middle school, trying to get the attention of a ten-year-old boy who was exiting the building. "You can stop honking now, Amalia."

I retracted my hand from the horn and smiled widely as he opened the car door, hopping inside. "How was school, Henry?" I asked as the engine roared to life.

Henry shrugged. "The usual." He glanced over to the streets of the town as we passed by. "Nothing different ever happens here."

I frowned at his words. Henry was a funny little boy. I have been his babysitter for as long as I could remember. It paid well as a part time job, since his mom was the major, money was the one thing this kid didn't have a problem with. My point was made when we stopped in front of a huge white mansion. "Home sweet home." I told Henry before he jumped out of the car. I turned the engine off in about the same time as the door of the mansion opened, and a woman exited. She had black hair that was cut just above the shoulder, and dark eyes. Her face was always strict, but every time she was around Henry the corners of her mouth would curve into a smile, and her face would brighten. She walked towards Henry, greeting him and with a quick hug before he disappeared inside the house. "Thanks for picking him up." She turned to me as I exited the car.

"Anytime, Regina." I replied. Despite how she acted towards everyone else in town, she had always been decent in my regards. I guess taking care of Henry when she couldn't earned me some respect. "Do you need me to stop by tonight?" I questioned, wanting to know if I had to babysit later, Regina usually had major-related business to dedicate herself to.

She shook her head. "Not tonight." With a small smile, she walked back into her mansion, shutting the door behind her.

I guess I would have dinner at Granny's then spend my night in my tiny apartment, reading a book or something, as I always did. Sometimes I wondered if Henry was right, did things ever really change in the small town of Storybrooke?

* * *

 **Third Person**

28 years had passed since Mya had left Neverland. But Peter was still restlessly searching for her. He knew of the curse that had taken everyone to another land, a land without magic. And finally, after 28 years, he had received news on the whereabouts of the girl.

The land without magic was large, and his only insight was that of two boys who had now turned into men: Wendy's brothers. He had used them to find the boy with the heart of the Truest Believer, but they had failed their mission, and the baby boy had fallen into the hands of another.

Despite the bad news regarding the boy, Peter had sent his shadow to the land without magic, and it had recently sought out the girl, in a small town in Maine, called Storybrooke.

Delighted with the news, he called upon one of his most trusted Lost Boys, who had proven himself more adequate to fulfil the task rather than Felix. "Logan." The boy hurried over as soon as his name was called.

"Yes, Pan?" He asked.

"I have a job for you." Peter informed him, and the boy listened attentively. "It won't be easy. My shadow will take you to a world without magic, where your survival is in your own hands. No magic shall help you there. _I_ can't help you there." Logan nodded. "It'll take you to a town called Storybrooke. There you will find Mya, you remember her don't you?" It wasn't really a question he needed an answer to. Pan was quite certain Logan hadn't forgotten her, even after 28 years, she was the first Lost Girl in Neverland, and they had seemed quite close.

"Yes." Logan replied, trying to hide the startled look on his face at the mention of Mya. Peter had stopped talking about her after a while; everyone thought he had given up on finding her. Clearly he had not.

"I need you to tell her it was a mistake, the seer was wrong, and that she can return." The immortal boy instructed.

Logan simply nodded, ignoring the questions that formed in his mind. He followed Peter to where the shadow was waiting. "Can I ask," Logan started, "why are you asking me?"

Peter paused for a moment before answering. "Because I trust you." He spoke decisively. "And so does she." He added, referring to Mya.

Satisfied with the answer, and also quite flattered, Logan held onto the shadow as it flew him away from Neverland, from his home.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I entered Granny's and was immediately greeted with a warm smile from both Ruby and her grandmother. The diner was owned by the latter; an old woman with an attitude who could make some delicious apple pancakes; Ruby was her granddaughter, a young girl who always wore red somewhere in her (lacking) clothing, she worked as a waitress at the diner.

"Hey Amalia, the usual?" Ruby asked as I sat down at an empty both.

"Yup." I replied. The diner was almost empty, just a couple more townspeople and I. It was more crowded in the mornings than evenings.

I didn't have to wait long before a plate of heavenly apple pancakes was placed before me. I licked my lips. Yum.

Maybe it wasn't the healthiest dinner, but it sure was exquisite. I was about to place a forkful in my mouth when I heard the entrance bell of the diner signalling someone coming inside.

* * *

 **Third Person**

After the shadow dropped him off, Logan spent every waking moment looking for Mya, determined to complete his task, and maintain Peter' trust. But he hadn't had any luck so far, that was until he entered Granny's Diner.

Perhaps he walked in for the smell of food he was craving, but it wasn't important why he went in, the important part was that he did, because she was there. She was sitting at a booth by herself, a plate of something that smelled delicious to him in front of her. Her doe eyes looked up and met his. She looked just like he had last seen her 28 years ago; her curly brown hair tucked behind her ears, showing the face Logan had always found to be beautiful. Not that he had seen may girls, but there was something about her that he had always found quite charming, of course he'd never admit to that. She was Pan's, and that was how it would always be. There was really no point in dwelling over it.

After recollecting himself from the shock of seeing her, Logan walked up to the girl. "Mya." He sighed. "I'm so glad to have found you, I've been looking for you for hours."

Mya was still holding his stare, but as he spoke her eyebrows furrowed, and she gave him a puzzled look. "Who's Mya?"

Logan frowned, confused as well. How could she possibly not remember her own name? "You are." He reminded her. Maybe this was just her idea of a funny joke. He hadn't been around her for so long he had simply forgotten her weird sense of humour.

But the girl didn't laugh. She kept looking at him perplexed.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"Listen buddy, I think I'd know my own name, and it's Amalia. Not Mya." I informed the stranger who had come up to me. It was a boy about my age, dressed in the weirdest manner; an un-ironed shirt, which I assume should have been white, but turned into a light brown and tattered dark pants. He looked homeless… and now he was claiming to know me. Maybe he was high.

"What?" He looked stunned at my response.

I ignored his remark. "Now if you don't mind, I'm having dinner." I pointed at my pancakes that I hoped were not cold after this rude interruption.

"Wait, Mya-" I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"An my name isn't Mya! Sorry to disappoint you but you got the wrong person." I snapped, maybe too harshly, but it got through. There was nothing I hated more than cock-blockers between me and my food.

He closed his mouth, and then opened it again. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "You just reminded me of someone I used to know."

I glanced up at him. He seemed genuinely upset. Maybe he wasn't high. "What's your name?" I asked him. "I've never seen you around town before, and I'm pretty sure I know everyone here."

"Logan." He responded. Nope, didn't ring a bell. "I just got here today."

I nodded. Then said something I was sure to regret. "Do you want to sit down?" I gestured to the seat opposite me.

Logan glanced at me, then at my food, then sat down. He better not be thinking my invite meant sharing food, that wasn't going to happen, buddy.

"Thanks."

"So, what brings you to a boring little town like Storybrooke?" I wondered, taking a bite out of my pancakes. They were cold… Dammit. Oh well, they still tasted good.

"I'm looking for someone." He replied, his eyes roaming from me to my food. I pulled the plate closer.

"This Mya person?" I guessed.

"Yeah."

"And she looks like me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You'd be surprised at the resemblance." He muttered.

"Well if you find her I'd love to meet this doppelganger of mine." I grinned, taking another bite. He stared, biting his lip. Okay, the kid was suffering too much. I gestured for another plate of pancakes to Ruby, who nodded in understanding. "But I don't think you'll find her here." I continued. "I've never met anyone called Mya."

"Yeah I'm starting to think she's not exactly here either." Logan commented.

"And why do you want to find her?" Was I butting in too much? Nah… At least that's what I told myself. It was just refreshing to talk to someone new. Everyone here always had the same old conversation prepared daily. It was like ordering the usual every time you spoke to people.

"I have to take her back… home." He finished after a small pause.

"Home where?" I questioned, then realized I really was prying at an unacceptable level, even for me. "Actually, you don't need to answer that. I know I'm being nosy."

"It's not a problem." He shrugged it off. Wow he was nice. If it were Regina she probably would have thrown an apple at me. And she likes me.

"It's just…" I still felt the need to justify myself. "It's nice to talk to someone different, that's all. I feel like everyday it's the same old story. Wake up, have breakfast, pick up Henry and take him to school, have lunch, pick Henry up from school and take him home, babysit, have dinner, go to sleep. It's a routine that keeps repeating itself." I was confused as to why I was even telling this stranger any of this, but I needed to let it out. "And I'm tired of it."

Logan nodded like he completely understood, but I was sure he had no idea what I meant. "Who's Henry?" He asked.

"Just the kid I babysit." I shrugged, and as I spoke, Ruby came along to drop off Logan's plate of pancakes. He looked at them like he had just discovered a gold mine. "You're welcome." I grinned.

"You got them for me?" He glanced up, surprised.

"Yeah." I replied. "You kept staring at mine. I had to do something to insure you wouldn't steal them from me."

He let out a laugh. "You always did like your food." I frowned at his statement and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I can tell you do."

I tried to shrug off the feeling of suspicion. Logan was nice, and he was different, like a breath of fresh air after being locked in a room for years, and looking at him now, devouring his apple pancakes, he looked kind of cute.

I was about to ask him more questions when the sound of pipers piping burst out of my right jacket pocket. Logan glanced up at my ringtone, startled. "I should probably get this." I told him when I saw the caller ID: Regina. It was never a good idea to ignore her call… Apples I tell you! Logan didn't reply, he just kept staring in shock at the device I held in my hands, also known as a mobile phone.

"Hello?" I said, picking up.

"Where are you?" Regina's voice sounded rushed, and desperate. "Is Henry with you?"

"Err... no?" Unless this Logan is Henry disguised as a teenage boy, I was fairly sure he wasn't here. "I thought he was with you."

"He was." I had hardly ever heard her sound so upset, but then again, she had every right to be. "Now he's gone. I can't find him anywhere."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll help look all over town, we'll find him." I reassured her.

"Amalia, he's not in Storybrooke. He ran away."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, you can chase me with pitchforks in an angry mob, but before you do, just know that if I die this is the last chapter your getting. So I wouldn't if you'd like Pya back...**

 **Glad we got that covered.**

 **Btw I know this isn't exactly what happens with Logan but I only need him for this part of the story, makes things more interesting *evil grin***

 **Plus Mya doesn't remember Peter and she doesn't remember who she really is, and after 28 years stuck repeating the same days over and over and the clock never ticking, I think it's natural that she'd be intrigued in the new guy.**

 **AND WHERE DID HENRY GO? *shocker***

 **APPLE PANCAKES FOR ALL REVIEWERS. AND IF U DON'T LIKE APPLES WE ALSO HAVE CHOCOLATE CHIP AND BANANA AND BLUEBERRY AND REGULAR. OPEN 24/24**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes In The Air

**I'm updating every day. This is when you know the world must be close to an end..**

 **And since I'm feeling particularly nice today (also a sign of the world's inevitable death) I'm going to reply to some reviews of yours:**

 **PomegranateAndBooks Well first of all how dare you take all my chocolate chip pancakes you greedy little potato *angry face* and yes, I agree Mya and Regina bffs would be cool... **

**Shifuni Yeah you and me both :)**

 **kateofneverland You read my fanfiction more times than I have.. Gold star! Wait I can do better... *hands a plate of pancakes* and you're welcome for the upgrade, I feel like cookies are so three weeks ago... And yes, I'm aware of the consequences in adding another ship to the plot, but I'm hoping to buy your peace and love with food. *adds another stack of pancakes* **

**Niikkii95 thank you, glad you're enjoying it!**

 **TheOppositeOfSinister sorry all out of blueberry. they mysteriously vanished.. (I ate them all) anywho, I'm so glad you like my story! Here's some more:**

 **Alice Yeah Hook's a little bitch... I mean I guess I could come up with the whole psychological reason for his actions since he's angry he lost the second woman he loved after Mya's mother, and Mya probably reminds him of her which is why he may have placed some distance between them but... yeah, a little bitch. And here's your update:**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Changes In The Air_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"What?" I exclaimed through the phone. Regina was still on the other side, distressed about Henry. I was worried too, but mostly curious as to how he left town, and why. I would have never dreamed about doing something like that.

"You heard me." She replied, slightly irritated. "Can you be here in five minutes?"

"Well I still haven't grown any wings-" I assume I'd have to fly to get there in 5.

"Amalia!" She interrupted me, her voice echoing through the phone. I gathered she was in no mood for jokes.

"Okay, okay. I'll be there." I hung up, not specifying the time.

Logan was looking at me expectantly as I set down my phone. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing towards the phone.

I frowned. That wasn't the question I was expecting. "This?" I picked up my phone again. He nodded. "It's a mobile phone. Have you never seen one before?" It seemed odd to me someone could live in this century and not know what a mobile phone was. But then again, this boy was the definition of odd.

"No." He replied simply. "We don't have them where I'm from." That made me wonder where he was from even more… But I had to get to Regina's place or a rainfall of apples would be heading my way.

"It's been fun but I have to go now." I told Logan, getting up. "Duty calls." He furrowed his eyebrows so I explained further. "Henry, the kid I babysit, he ran away and his mother is freaking out."

"Oh." Was all he replied. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He looked quite eager to, and frankly, I saw no harm in it.

"Sure." I grinned at him before leaving the diner.

It wasn't after I was already in the car that I realized I had left him with the bill to pay… That wasn't intentional I swear.

I could simply pay him back tomorrow, since I'd see him again, there was no going back now, I was already late for Regina. Obviously that wasn't the only reason I was driving way past the speed limit, I cared about Henry. He was like a little brother to me. I didn't want anything to happen to him and the fact that he had run away from home wasn't reassuring at all.

"What took you so long?" Regina's exasperated voice greeted me as I got out of my convertible.

"It's been four minutes!" I protested, pointing at my invisible clock.

Regina just rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. "Henry's not answering any of my phone calls. I need you to call him, maybe he'll reply to you."

I felt the urge to pinch her, but restrained myself. "You made me drive all the way here for something I could have well done at the diner?" So tempted to pinch her…

"Yes, so?" She shrugged, and I truly believed any dilemma of mine was indifferent to her. "Will you call him or not?"

"Ugh, Fine." I breathed out heavily and pulled out my phone. After dialing Henry's number I waited for the beeps, but no one replied. "No luck." I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. "Maybe he forgot it at home, did you check-"

"Of course I checked!" She snapped. "He has it with him, just like he has his backpack and a whole lot of cash."

"He stole cash from you?" I raised my eyebrows. That kid was anything but stupid. Had to give him props for that.

Regina ignored my remark. "I'm calling the sheriff." She said as she took out her own phone.

My eyes lit up at her words. I never minded me some Graham. He was the town sheriff, and not too bad on the eyes either…

We waited outside until a cruiser stopped in front of the major's house and out of it came Graham, also known as my future husband. He just doesn't know it yet.

"I take it from your gloomy faces Henry hasn't returned yet." He said, walking towards us.

"Oh, Graham, thank goodness you're here." Regina greeted him. For some reason she was always nicer when he came along… I had a weird feeling she was coming onto my future husband. Back off bitch.

"Regina." He saluted her with a small nod then turned to me. "Amalia, always nice to see you both." I forced myself not to faint. Then wondered if perhaps he'd catch me… I was willing to do it if I'd wake up in his arms.

"He's been gone since this afternoon." She informed Graham. "At first I thought he had just gone to his appointment with Mr Hopper but now I'm positive he ran away."

"Have you looked around town? He could still be in Storybrooke." Graham proposed.

Regina shook her head. "I checked everywhere, he's gone."

"Alright then, maybe we should take a look inside." He suggested. "See if there are any clues."

"Great idea." I piped in, although I wasn't really listening to what he was saying. He just looked good saying it.

Regina agreed and we entered the white house. I spent most of my time babysitting Henry here, so it was quite familiar to me. It was white also on the inside, with a very modern interior design and furniture. Somehow it matched her personality perfectly. It was perfectly organized, always clean and collected. Nothing was out of place, ever. It was bewildering how perfect it all was… almost too perfect.

Why would anyone want to run away from a place like this? But knowing Henry, I was amazed he hadn't left sooner. He was always complaining about it. Always complaining about _her_ , about Regina. He called her the Evil Queen sometimes and rambled on about his theories on how everyone in town was a fairy-tale character. I once asked him if I was Cinderella and Graham was my prince but when he replied 'no' I lost all interest.

"I'll check his room." Graham volunteered, snapping me back from my thoughts.

"I'll help." I posed, following him up the stairs.

"I don't think I need any help searching a ten-year-old's room." Graham pointed out as we went up the staircase.

"I think you're underestimating my abilities in finding things. I can always find the hidden food in Granny's storage. Clues will be a breeze compared to that." I wiped fake dirt off my shoulder.

Graham laughed. Yes! Score! "So where you babysitting Henry today?" He asked, changing the subject once we reached the top of the stairs.

I feigned to be outraged. "Are you implying Henry got lost under my supervision?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He replied with a smirk, referring to the time I lost Henry when I took him to the beach.

"That was one time!" I protested. "It doesn't count." Henry had run off after an ice cream truck whilst I was napping under the sun. I woke up with a donut shaped tan. I may or may not have fallen asleep with a donut on my stomach… I wasn't proud of that day. "And this was all Regina. Apart from that little mishap, I'm the best babysitter in the biz." I boasted maybe a little too much.

Graham laughed. More success! "I'll be sure to call you when I have kids of my own." Oh you won't need to honey, I'll be their mother.

"Will you pay me in free-passes out of parking tickets?" I flaunted my puppy dog eyes.

He laughed again. Wow three in a row. I was on fire. "I'm sorry, Amalia. But you know I can't do that." He told me as he searched through Henry's room. "Although you could pay more attention to where you're parking." He advised. "That'll work like a charm." He grinned. Okay I was going to melt right then and there.

"I'll do my best." Truth was, I started paying less attention since I realized I'd get to see him every time I got a parking ticket. It was totally worth it. I could already see us in front of a giant chocolate wedding cake and him beginning the toast with "and it all started with a parking ticket".

My fantasy was rudely interrupted by a sudden outburst coming from downstairs. "Henry!" I glanced at Graham and we both rushed down the staircase to see Regina hugging the ten year old boy. But they weren't alone. There was another woman there. She was blonde, in her late twenties and looked quite uncomfortable.

When Regina was done smothering Henry, he fled her touch and ran towards me. "Henry." I embraced the little boy too. "Where were you?"

"I found my real mom." He replied, leaving me utterly speechless. I had no idea Henry had been looking for her and… I glanced up at the blond woman who was now conversing with Regina and realized that must have been her. I had always known he was adopted, but I figured Henry had let it go, apparently I was wrong. "Now that she's here everything will change." Henry continued, his voice sparking up with excitement.

I tried not to look as though I doubted his enthusiasm, but the only thing changing around here would be Regina's temper, and for the worst. How would she react knowing her son had run off to find his birth mother? I watched as Regina invited the woman inside, and decided it was time for me to leave. I knew Henry was okay now; there was no point in staying… Except maybe for Graham. I did not want to leave him here with two other women.

"Henry why don't you get some sleep now?" I suggested. "You can tell me all about your trip tomorrow." Henry nodded and hurried upstairs, he too probably wanted to avoid the meeting of both his mothers. I turned to Graham, who had been observing Regina and the blond woman. "So my car is out of gas…" I trailed off. Obviously my car had a full tank, but I needed an excuse to get the guy alone.

"And you need a ride home?" He guessed, grinning at me. I nodded. "Sure."

I smirked at my brilliant plan. We saluted the two women and exited the house.

"You're great with him." Graham commented as I sat shotgun in the cruiser. "With Henry." He clarified.

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "Kids love me. Then again, most people do. It's kind of hard not to."

"I'll bet." He replied, grinning at me before turning back to the road. I hated how short the ride was… Dammit.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Logan had remained at the diner for the past hour, washing dishes to pay off the meal he had just consumed… and Mya's food too, or as she called herself now, Amalia. He couldn't understand why she had lost all her memories, and had no idea in what world he entered. He didn't know anything about these 'dollars' the old lady who worked here had mention, but frankly, he didn't even bring golden coins that were used in the Enchanted Forest. Pan hadn't sent him with anything, he probably hadn't expected Logan to be gone for so long, and he definitely hadn't predicted this: Mya had no recollection of Neverland or Logan or even Peter.

He sighed, how was he going to explain this? How would Pan react? Could he fix her?

As he scrubbed off the remaining flapjacks off a dinner plate, he realized one thing was certain: getting this Amalia to Neverland willingly wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

My plan turned out to not be so brilliant when I woke up the next morning without a car. I had left it parked at the major's house and I was fairly certain it was left in a way that would earn me another ticket. The things I did for Graham… Oh well. I walked all the way to Granny's Diner for some breakfast, and noticed the strangest thing. The clock tower, that had never budged any of its arrows, had now changed its time.

Intrigued by this event, I entered the diner, and immediately noticed a new face behind the counter, washing dirty plates. "Logan?" I blurted out.

He glanced up from the plate he was working on. "My- I mean, Amalia. Hi."

"Why are you washing plates?" I questioned, walking up to him.

"Well, the boy didn't have any money to pay yesterday, so he's working it off." Granny piped in. Oh… my bad.

"Have you been washing dishes all night?" I asked him, bewildered.

"He took a break to get some sleep." Granny replied in his place.

I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach; he was working off my apple pancakes. "Okay, how about I pay for what he has yet to work off?" I proposed, taking some dollars out, which Granny accepted immediately. "Now that you're free." I turned to Logan as he left his position behind the counter. "How about some breakfast?"

"I would but I don't have any of these _dollars_." He spoke the last word like it was Arab to him.

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't have any money at all?" He shook his head. "I guess I'll just have to pay for you then." After all, I kind of owed him. I left him there to wash off for my pancakes.

We sat down at an empty booth and he picked up the menu curiously. I didn't need to look at it. I knew what I was getting. The usual.

"What's an… omelette?" Logan read the word in the same tone he said 'money'. He really had no clue what it was.

I decided not to judge him for it, but secretly I was. "It's eggs with bacon and stuff inside." Truly excellent explaining skills.

Logan nodded in understanding. When Ruby came along for our orders I let him go first. "I'll have buttermilk pancakes with blueberries… and a blueberry muffin." He said. Logan must really like his blueberries.

Ruby wrote in down on her pad and then glanced at me. "The usual?" I was about to reply 'yes' when I realized I could have gotten any item on that list.

"Actually, no." Ruby blinked, maybe surprised at my sudden change or maybe she just felt like blinking, either way, I continued. "I'm in the mood for something new today…" I scanned the menu one more time. "I'll have the chocolate coated waffles."

"Coming up." Ruby replied, walking back into the kitchen.

"So did you find the boy you babysit?" Logan asked as soon as Ruby left with our orders.

"Yeah." I nodded; pleased to know Henry was safe and sound back home. Just as I finished talking my phone rang. Regina. "What?" This was the second time she interrupted me when I was with Logan… and food.

"Henry is missing again. Is he with you?" Spoke too soon.

I sighed. "No. I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your place."

"Well now he's gone again. I bet it's that woman's fault." I didn't have time to reply before she hung up in my face. Rude.

I noticed Logan's eyes on me as I placed my phone in my pocket. "Yeah… he's gone again."

"Are you going to ditch me to find him again?" Logan inquired.

"Not this time." I grinned. "I still haven't had my waffles."

On cue, Ruby appeared with our two orders: blueberry pancakes for him, and his muffin, and some exquisite-looking chocolate covered waffles for me.

For once, this wasn't the usual breakfast, and I wasn't alone. Everything was different this morning, and it tasted delicious.

* * *

 **Ah, nothing like a plate of new experiences... especially if that new experience is waffles! Chocolate waffles.**

 **Let me clarify on Graham... HES HOT OKAY. Let Mya/Amalia fangirl all she wants. Geesh. Free world here. I hope she's not too devastated when she finds out he's sleeping with Regina... Or that he dies at one point. (SPOILER ALERT.. even tho if you haven't seen season 1 you probably wouldn't be reading this fanfic based on a character in season 3...)**

 **Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews! *throws waffles in your faces* and I want you guys to know I only do this with you, none of my other fanfiction readers get this kind of special treatment. You're welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where Is Home

**I AM SO SORRY.**

 **LIKE SO SORRY.**

 **LIKE VERY SORRY.**

 **Okay just picture the amount of marshmallows it would take to cover the whole perimeter of the earth and that's how many sorries I give.**

 **Now let me explain why... And no it's not another stupid alien story this one is actually true. (Not that the alien one wasn't.. that totally happened..)**

 **I'm studying abroad in England for one year unless I choose to stay and doing the IB program there and basically it's in a boarding school where the wifi sucks and I have hardly any time to breathe let alone write chapters for my fanfics. I'm so very sorry I hope you'll forgive me. I only just came back for christmas and that's why I managed to upload. I'll try to upload there too but they block so many sites ITS A NIGHTMARE. I'm finding it had to keep up with all my tv shows etc and I'M DYING. Apart from that it's fun and I mean tons of great people, but still. The fangirl inside me cringes.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter as a Christmas Present from me.**

 **Thank you so much for all your support and reviews, they mean the world to me and I feel horrible for not uploading in so long. Please don't** **give up on me! Love you all xx**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Where Is Home_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

Logan and I finished our breakfast and then decided to take a walk. He soon noticed my nervous fidgeting. "You can check your mobile phone thing." He informed me, as if I needed his permission, and maybe I kind of did. I told myself I wasn't going to let Regina ruin my day, which had taken a pretty good start, so I put my phone on silent. But now I was desperate for news of Henry.

I did as he said and took out my phone. 5 missed calls. All from Regina. And a few texts.

 **Regina:** Answer your phone, Amalia.

 **Regina:** I'm serious.

 **Regina:** Call me it's about Henry.

 **Regina:** AMALIA

Wow she went all caps on that… I gulped, picturing her picking apples from her beloved tree, ready to throw them at me. My eyes widened when I saw another text, from Graham this time.

 **Graham:** Amalia have you seen Henry?

I sighed, and here I was hoping it was a wedding proposal. I mean, sure those usually happen in person but maybe he was just too shy to admit his feelings for me face to face. I replied to Graham that I had not just as another text message arrived.

 **Regina:** Found him.

Phew. "Is everything okay?" Logan asked, seeing me breathe out relieved.

"Yeah, they found him." I replied, putting my phone away.

"Does he usually do that? Run off?"

I frowned, his question giving me a lot to think about. Henry wasn't the type to run away, not really, not unless there was a good reason. He was a smart kid: he knew what was best. So I trusted his judgement most of the time. And this time I was certain it had something to do with his birth mother, the woman who gave him up. I knew how he felt, I'd kill to meet my parents, but they were dead. I had never met them. "Not really. Its just… there's a lot going on right now." That seems like a good way to put it.

"Right." He responded. "I knew someone one, who managed to run away from my guard twice." He reminisced, lost in thought.

"Huh. You used to be a guard?" I raised my eyebrows. That was an unusual job for a teenager.

"Sort of." He grinned at me. "It was kind of like babysitting."

"And how did this person escape?" I asked.

"She knocked me out." He replied, clearly admiring this person's ability to beat him, a person who had just been revealed to be a girl.

I laughed at the thought. "You're a horrible guard." And you got beaten by a girl.

"You could say that." He admitted. "Or maybe she was just really sneaky."

"Well, it is a known fact that girls are smarter than boys." I informed him with my knowledge.

"Oh, really?" He scoffed.

"Yup. It has been proven… multiple times throughout history." I smirked. We had reached the beach. I realized only when I head the pebbles crunch underneath my boots.

"So you'd consider yourself sneaky then?" He mocked me. Dick… How dare he doubt my cunningness?

"Like a ninja."

"Then how would you explain this?" I turned to face him. He was dangling an object that greatly resembled my mobile phone… Oh wait.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, reaching out to grab it, but he moved it further from my reach. Which meant higher. Damn my shot stature. "How did you get that?" I put my hands on my waist, and could indeed feel my right pocket empty.

"I guess I'm just sneaky like that." He snickered. "Like a ninja."

I scowled as he used my adjective to refer to himself. "Pfft… it must have just fallen out of my pocket." I shrugged off. "Now give it back." I jumped up to retrieve my phone but no luck. He was taller than me, and had abnormally long arms, or so it seemed.

I knew I had no chance trying to reach for it, so I'd just have to get it to my level. I kicked his shin. "Ouch." He winced, bending down slightly, and I took the opportunity to grab my phone right out of his hands.

"Aha." I held it up as a trophy. "What you have just witness is yet another demonstration of women's superiority… Or at least mine."

Logan laughed. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

I frowned at his words. He had made small comments like this frequently during our conversations, saying stuff as if he had known me before. I always ignored them, not reading too much into it. But now I had had enough. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, sorry, I meant-" He tried to correct himself, embarrassed at his mistake, but I interrupted him.

"No you keep saying things like this. Why?" I crossed my arms, demanding answers.

He sighed. "I told you. You remind of someone."

"Yeah this Mya girl…" I trailed off but then my eyes widened. "She was the one you were talking about wasn't she? The one who knocked you out." Logan's head dropped and I knew I was right. "I already told you I'm _not_ her."

"I know." He acknowledged. "I know and I'm sorry."

"It just makes me uncomfortable that every time we hang out you're comparing me to someone else." I confessed.

"I'm not." He took a step towards me. "I just…" His eyes studied my face before his eyes met mine. It took this awkward moment of silence for me to realize his proximity. I could feel my heartbeat quicken, kind of like it did when Graham glanced at me, but this was different. I was genuinely nervous as Logan moved closer, unsure of what would happen when his lips pressed against mine. And then it was too late, because they did.

He tasted sweet, like blueberry pancakes, and his lips were soft against mine. Shortly we broke apart, remembering we were in the middle of a public street and I didn't want to get fined for PDA.

Logan looked at me expectantly as I slowly moved away. "Do you… feel something?"

I frowned, confused. I mean, I had only just met the guy and yeah, I liked him, but this question sort of caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean do you feel any different?" He inquired, his eyes narrowing as if he were trying to read inside my pupils for any signs of change.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh, well I you're a good kisser and all but I wouldn't exactly say that was life-changing…" I let out a small laugh.

Logan's serious face was replaced by a small smile. "Yeah… Yeah of course, I was just kidding."

* * *

 **Third Person**

As they kept walking, Logan fell silent, lost in thought. He should have expected it, he guessed, after all it was a long shot. They said true love's kiss could break any curse, but maybe they were wrong, or maybe he simply wasn't her true love…

"I should start heading back home." She stated, glancing up at him as she stopped in her tracks.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, but I hope we can hang out some other time?" He asked, hopeful the answer would be yes.

She smiled. "Of course, I had fun today." She moved closer and pecked him on the cheek. "Give me a call."

Logan watched as she turned round and started walking towards her vehicle. By the time he realized she had asked him to call her and he didn't have her number (or the abilities to contact her with those strange devices) it was too late.

He continued to walk down the street, contemplating the less-stalkerish way to come across Mya or Amalia in order not to freak her out, when he heard loud footsteps not far behind him.

Logan turned his head at an angle just wide enough to see that two men were at his heels, slowly increasing their pace. The Lost Boy moved faster, hurrying into the first alleyway he found. Not the smartest idea for once he reached the end he was greeted by a brick wall. With no way out, he turned round to see the men had followed him inside and were coming closer until they were at alarming distance.

"What do you want?" Logan mustered, forcing himself not to tremble before the two men. Their faces were unfamiliar to him, cold and expressionless.

"We have a message." One of them spoke, his voice deep and steady.

"From Pan." The other added, relieving Logan. At least these men weren't here to kill him. But his relief was short-lived for then his worry came back: What did Pan want?

"Yes?" He inquired.

"He wants you to update him on the mission he sent you here to for." The first man continued.

"I need more time." Logan replied. "She's having some trouble to remember."

"He won't be happy to hear that." The second retorted. "You should know he's quite anxious about this. Whatever it is, you better hurry up or risk his wrath."

"Noted." Logan sighed. "Why are you working for Pan anyways?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We've been working for Pan ever since he kidnapped our sister." They replied.

Logan suddenly realized the men's identities. "You're Wendy's brothers, aren't you?"

They nodded. "And we were sent here on a mission as well." The first stated. "To finish what you were unable to do."

The Lost Boy frowned, confused, but before he could utter a word he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything went black.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

Well that was interesting.

I unlocked the door to my shabby apartment and entered. The couch was too inviting to resist after a day like this.

Logan caught me off guard. I had to admit that. But despite the weird things he said, I liked him. He was different from anyone I ever met in this town; it made me wonder how the rest of the world would be like. But that was crazy-talk and I knew it. There was no point in wishing to leave Storybrooke when it was never going to happen.

Nevertheless, who was to stop me from seeing Logan? He's cute and funny and _different_. Maybe I couldn't see the rest of the world but when I was with him it was like jumping into another reality. And I liked it. Plus I wasn't lying when I said he was a good kisser.

I lay on my couch and fell asleep about a moment afterwards.

I woke up when I heard a knock on my door. My eyes slowly opened and I glanced around the room. It was dark. I must have slept all the way through the day.

Another knock.

Logan. Who else could it be?

I jumped up and walked to the door. "Can't stay away can y-" I stopped mid-sentence when I found myself staring at two older men outside my door. "Not who I was expecting." I crossed my arms. "Who are you?"

"We're here to take you home." One of them spoke up, taking a step into my apartment.

I reached to the conclusion they were drunk and thought this would be a funny idea for a prank. But I wasn't having it. "Well you won't need to bother because I'm already home. Please leave." I was ready to slam the door in their faces when they pushed it completely open and walked in. "Err… What are you doing?" I glanced down at the pavement on which they had stepped. "That's my parquet you just walked onto with your dirty shoes." I complained. "You better clean it now." I placed my hands firmly on my hips. "I'm waiting."

I noticed the first one rolled his eyes whilst the other took and another step closer to me. "Then I fear you'll be waiting quite a while." I was about to respond when he swiftly placed a hand on my mouth and turned me round so that I was trapped in his arms. "Quick open the window and call the shadow." What the…

Forget alcohol, these guys took something much stronger.

The other guy did what he was asked, opening the window. "I can't call it. We need a child."

I could feel the one holding me rolling his eyes. "We should have thought this through." This was my chance. I bit his hand as harshly as I could until I felt the taste of blood in my mouth. Gross. But it did the trick. He winced in pain and let go of me.

I took the opportunity to run out. I hurried down the stairs and into the street. I could hear them chasing after me. I wasn't sure whether to take the car or not, but by the time I had managed to start the engine they'd have caught me. I decided on not.

I sprinted as fast as I could through the empty roads, not a soul was around. I screamed for help as I ran, turning my head to see how far behind me they were. But when I did, they were nowhere in sight.

I sighed in relief, stopping to catch my breath. Maybe they realized how idiotic their joke was and changed their minds. "Well, well." Or not. I cringed, turning round to see one of them right behind me. It was the one I had bitten.

"This hurt." He held his wounded hand up. It was still bleeding.

"It was meant to." I replied.

"Well you're not getting away now." He took a step further. I glanced around to see his friend, but he was alone.

"You're crazy." I crossed my arms, backing away. "And I'm not going to come willingly."

"Oh I know." He responded. "That's why we have some insurance."

I frowned but turned around when I heard footsteps. His lunatic friend had returned, along with…

"Logan?" I cried. The other man was gripping onto him, holding a knife at his throat. Logan didn't make a sound, and I realized why when I saw he had been knocked out. "Why are you doing this?" I turned to the first man.

"It will all make sense later." He replied. "Now do as I say and your friend won't get hurt."

I gulped but nodded. I didn't want to give in but I couldn't risk Logan's life.

"Now say these exact words." He recited a sentence and I repeated it exactly as he said it. And then we waited. I continued to believe they were crazy for the next five minutes.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Turning to the man who was holding Logan captive.

"No. We're waiting for it to come." I frowned at his reply.

"For _what_ to come?" What was wrong with them… But my question was answered as a heavy wind blew past us out of nowhere and then there it was. A shadow-like figure, hovering over us.

I was speechless for I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I seeing things? Did they drug me?

The shadow drifted closer me, leaning it's hand out, offering me to take it.

"Take it." The man who was holding Logan ordered. "And take him with you." He reached out and pulled Logan's hand towards me, his knife still at his throat though. I had no way to escape. "You can't run." He informed me, reading my mind. "The shadow will find you. Just go."

With no other choice, I took Logan's hand, and then the shadow's. I held on as it lifted me up into the air until the small town of Storybrooke was almost invisible to the eye.

* * *

 **So she going back to Neverland... y'all happy?**

 **Please don't throw rocks at me for the kiss alright. It had to be done. Not really but I enjoy teasing you guys and boooy will I enjoy writing the next chapter with jelly Peter and jelly Logan and Mya who had no idea wtf is going on.**

 **It gonna be fun.**

 **You wanna stay tuned for that trust me.**

 **AND IT WILL BE UP SOON PINKY PROMISE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Loose Your Head

**Idk about u ut that was pretty fast.**

 **See? PROGRESS. It's all about the progress.**

 **It's a pretty short chapter but I had fun writing it.**

 **It's gonna get better later on don'tchaworry.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Loose Your Head_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

My fear of heights wasn't helping as I felt myself dragged up into the cold air of the night. I say felt because my eyes were firmly shut, refusing to look down. The sight of Storybrooke becoming tinier by the second was replaying in my mind. That thought was abruptly interrupted once I got lunged onto a sandy surface.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at sand. My hands were now both free, no longer holding onto the shadow, or Logan… Logan! I immediately stood up and looked around. I was standing on a deserted beach, alone. Logan wasn't here.

I frowned. Was I daydreaming? Did they drug me too?

"I expect you're surprised to be here." A voice spoke from the forest close to the beach. I watched as a teenage boy emerged from the shadows. He had dirty blonde hair and light eyes, probably green. He was dressed oddly, in green clothes covered in patches.

I guess I was more surprised to find a handsome guy in the middle of nowhere after being kidnapped by a flying shadow, if that answered his statement. This would definitely score me some therapy sessions back home…

"You could say that." I crossed my arms, keeping a stern face. I could battle my own visions… Assuming it _was_ a vision.

"I know you wouldn't have come willingly." He took a few steps closer, and I had to fight the urge to move away. "So I had to find another way."

"By kidnapping me?" I raised my eyebrow, taking for granted that was what he meant by 'other way'.

"If you'll just let me explain." He continued, ignoring my comment. "When you were last here-"

"Wow, wait, what?" I interrupted him. "Last here?" I questioned, raising my voice slightly. "Where _is_ here exactly? Because I'm pretty sure I've never been."

His sudden confident face turned surprised, startled, really. And maybe a little hurt, but that might have been my imagination. Just like I was probably imagining the rest of this. "You really don't remember?"

"Err… no." I confirmed. "And I'm hoping if I pinch myself hard enough I'll be back in my crappy apartment." I pinched my arm and closed my eyes. "Ouch." But when I opened them… He was staring at me, baffled.

Great, now he thinks I'm crazy.

But then again, who cares what he thinks. He's the one who kidnapped me.

"Who are you?" I inquired finally, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon us.

He still seemed shocked at my questions, although I made it pretty clear I had no idea who he was. Maybe he was famous or something, and my ignorance hurt his ego. "My name is Peter, Peter Pan."

I frowned. …What? "Like the kid in the story?" I asked. That was a strange name. Maybe it was an artistic choice, like those singers who change their names. Yeah I'm talking to you, Gaga.

"So you've heard of me?" Peter took another step closer.

"I've heard of the fairy-tale character, yes. Who lives in Neverland with the Lost Boys. So what?" I placed my hands on my hips. Hanging out with a ten year old had its perks… In fairy-tale knowledge.

"Then you remember." His eyes lit up, I felt kind of bad to lit them out again.

"No. I don't." I retorted. "It's just a story. Now can you please tell me where in the world I am?" I pulled out my phone, fortunately I had it in my back pocket when I left the house. "There's no service?!" I exclaimed. I might as well commit suicide right now. "This really is a nightmare."

"I'm afraid it's not a nightmare. This is real." Peter informed me, shattering my hopes. "And you're in Neverland. And I really am Peter Pan."

I gave it a few moments to sink in… "Are you out of your mind?" I cried out. "I got kidnapped by a flying shadow and now you're claiming you're Peter Pan from the Disney story, seriously? Could this day get any worse?"

I probably shouldn't have asked that. "Pan!" A teenager, who was abnormally tall, and I'm not just saying this because I'm abnormally short, emerged from the forest. "I found him." He said, pulling another boy from behind him.

And the other boy was Logan. "Logan?" I cried. He was awake now, clearly shaken, and had a bruise on the right side of his face.

"Amalia." He smiled when he saw me, and I ran over to hug him. I swear I heard Peter question my name under his breath, but I wasn't paying any attention. I was simply glad Logan was alive and well.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, pulling away.

"Much better." He replied. "I'm sorry about all of this…"

"About all of what?" Peter stepped into the conversation. "After all, it's all thanks to you that she's back here."

I frowned, my eyes glancing from Peter to Logan. "What is he saying?"

Logan sighed. "It's true." He admitted. "I was supposed to bring you to Neverland. That's why I came to find you."

"Wait, so it wasn't an accident that we met? You were working for him this whole time?" I pointed at Peter. "How could you? I trusted you!"

I turned my back to face the ocean. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been betrayed by a person I thought I could trust. It had all been a lie. And to think I actually liked him… Pfft. Graham where are you when I need you?

"Amalia please! I'm sorry." Logan begged.

"You lied to me." I spun round. "You let me trust you, confide in you, and then you just let them take me." I glanced other at Peter. "I hope you're happy."

He smirked, clearly satisfied with himself. "As a matter of fact I am."

"So what now? What do you want with me?" I inquired, crossing my arms."

"I doubt now is the best time to discuss this. Seeing as your temper is a little…" I shot him a dirty look. "Exactly." He grinned. "Felix will show you to a place you can rest. And then we can talk tomorrow."

"What makes you think I won't run away?" I retorted.

Peter grinned wickedly, coming close enough to be reported. "There's nowhere to run." I gulped. Well this was slightly worrying.

* * *

I was forced to follow the tall guy into the forest, and he wasn't very talkative… or friendly. "So… is it all true?" I wondered.

"Is what true?" He snapped. Geesh. Rude.

"The whole 'me coming here before' thing. Did I really just forget?" It seemed odd. But if the whole shadow-thing was real then I was in no position to tell the difference.

"Yes." He replied. "Unfortunately." He then added under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear though.

"I gather we met before then." Just a wild guess. "And that we were the best of friends." I added sarcastically.

Felix rolled his eyes. "No. We weren't." He stopped in his tracks, turning to face me. "And just because you forgot doesn't mean we get to be friends now, got it?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Okay… Someone's got their period."

He groaned and turned back, starting to walk again. "Just don't talk to me."

Well this is going to be fun… I already have an enemy. Yay.

* * *

 **Third Person**

As Mya reluctantly followed Felix into the woods, Logan and Peter Pan were left alone.

"What are you going to do now? She doesn't remember anything." Logan questioned.

"True. That's quite unfortunate." Pan noted. "But I have a plan in mind. Which doesn't involve you getting close to her." He added, his voice rising slightly.

"I don't understand. I only did what you asked." Logan tried to steady his voice, but it trembled nevertheless.

"Really?" Pan scoffed. "I don't recall asking you to kiss her." Logan fell silent. "Yes, I know." Pan continued. "And it better never happen again, unless you wish to loose your head, or worse." He threatened.

Logan nodded, caught so off guard no words would exit his mouth, but perhaps that was for the best. Anything he'd say would only enrage Pan further.

"Glad we agree." Pan smirked, snapping his fingers and disappearing into nothingness. Logan sighed, watching him fade away, he had really screwed up. And Pan wasn't going to be so forgiving.

* * *

 **Oh-ho Peter knows... This is bad news for Logan. Oh well.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews! I really appreciate it & love to know what you think and what you expect to see in the next chapters.**

 **& MERRY CHRISTMAAAAAS! Hope you have a good one with LOTS OF FOOD.  & PRESENTS. BUT LETS FACE IT MOSTLY FOOD.**

 **(Santa gonna bring you coal if you don't review just sayin, we made a pact.) lol jk**

 **Love you guys xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Fair And Square

**Who's the best person ever? That's right, I am, because this is the third chapter I posted IN A ROW.**

 **Omg you guys better not get used to this, but still, I'm on a roll.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Fair And Square_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I woke up expecting to see the ceiling of my bedroom, after dreaming about Graham's proposal. It was a recurring dream where he'd put an onion ring on my finger and then it would turn into gold and I was upset because I was planning on eating it. Anyways, the dream was familiar, whereas my current view wasn't. I wasn't lying on my bed, but on a mattress stuffed with leaves and an covered by an old blanket.

I guess it wasn't a nightmare then.

I slowly stood up, surrounded by trees and other plants. The very same ones I had been dragged through yesterday by the tall boy called Felix.

I couldn't understand if this was some practical joke. Maybe I was on TV! "Okay, where are the cameras?" I cried out. "Joke's over. I want to go home." I missed my waffles. "I want waffles." And just like that, a plate stacked with waffles appeared on the ground beside me.

My mouth dropped open. "How…?"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I glanced up to see Peter leaning on one of the closest trees. Strange. He wasn't there before.

"Where did you come from?" But that wasn't even the most important question. "And how did _these_ get here?" I pointed at the waffles.

"Go ahead, try them." He encouraged.

He certainly didn't have to ask me twice. I pulled the plate close and started to grab one when suspicion arose. "…Are they poisoned?"

Peter let out a laugh. "Why would they be? I made such an effort to get you here. If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already."

"Well that's reassuring." I muttered, taking a bite out of the waffles, with my hands, because I'm an animal. And I was hungry. "So why _am_ I here? You said we'd discuss it."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Peter grinned, detaching himself from the tree and kneeling down next to me. "But maybe you know the answer better than I do."

"I'm not a mind-reader, you know." I frowned, swallowing the bite of waffles. "Not yet anyways."

"That's not what I meant." He smirked, very attractively I might add. I mean… ew… kidnapper…

"Then what did you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, putting the now-empty plate of waffles down.

"Didn't you ever wish to leave that town?" He questioned, puzzling me.

Why this question out of the blue? "…Maybe."

"Then isn't this like, a wish come true?" He continued.

"Wow, wow, wow. Let me stop you right there." I retorted. "I did _not_ wish for this, okay? When I said leave I was thinking more of like a nice trip to Paris. Not a fairy-tale island where children never grow old!"

Peter shrugged. "I have a feeling you'll enjoy your time here much more than a trip to… Paris." He repeated the word as if it were unknown to him. Who doesn't know Paris?

"Will I ever get to go home?" I asked as he stood up.

"Sure." He replied, grinning. "But by the time we're through, you won't want to. Trust me." And then he disappeared, leaving me utterly perplexed.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Logan sat on one of the logs positioned to form a circle in the centre of the Lost Boys camp. He couldn't stop thinking about Mya. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, with no luck of falling asleep. And when it was light again, as Peter would have it, it just got worse.

He had to see her, apologize once more. He couldn't bear the thought of her hating him. He had to explain himself and show her that he really did care. But was it worth it if it would mean risking Pan's wrath?

Speaking of the devil… "Logan, what are you doing here on your own?" Logan glanced round to see there was no one else in sight. He had barely noticed. "Shouldn't you be hunting with the rest of the boys?" And that was Pan's kind way of ordering him to join them.

"I'll grab my spear." Logan replied, standing up. He was actually surprised Pan was being decent to him, at least like he usually would be, even after discovering what had happened back in Storybrooke between him and Mya.

Pan watched as Logan walked off to grab his spear and enter the woods, and just as he left, Felix came into view.

"What do you have planned for him?" Felix questioned Pan, probably wondering why Logan was still alive in the first place, after he heard what the boy had done.

Pan's eyes were still focused on where Logan used to be, completely overlooking Felix. "Nothing for now." He replied with an unnerving calmness in his voice.

"Nothing?" Felix exclaimed. "But-"

"I really don't believe you have any say in this, Felix." Pan snapped at him. "Now go back to whatever it is you should be doing." And with that, he stormed off.

Felix growled. How could Pan let Logan get away with this now when he made one small misstep and got a scar in return, which Pan refused to remove. It served him right, so he would never forget the mistake he made, that's what Pan told him. And yet when Logan kisses the girl he's in love with he gets to walk away freely. It didn't seem right. And jealous Felix was determined to set things straight.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

Peter had left me alone in the woods with no further explanation, so I gathered I was free to roam around.

But I was disappointed to find there was not much to see. Everywhere I looked were trees. That was until I heard a river flowing. Finally.

It wasn't exactly the Tour Eiffel but it would have to do.

I sat on the riverbank and started throwing pebbles into the water. So this is what my life has come to: the magical throwing of pebbles into a stream. How glamorous.

Just as I was getting bored, a dreadful stench made its way into my nostrils. "Ew. What is that-" And as I turned around, my question was answered.

There was a large boar a few feet away from me, slowly coming closer.

Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Don't. Panic. "Ahhhh!" I cried out loud, jumping up. And of course this made things worse. The boar grunted and moved even closer, and faster. This was it. I was going to die.

"Get into the water!" A familiar voice shouted, one that belonged to Logan.

"Logan?" I asserted. "Thank god." Relief rushed through me, but it didn't last long as the boar was too close for comfort.

"Get in there!" Logan repeated, and I could see him now, spear in hand, coming up from behind the boar.

I did as he said and threw myself into the river. It was freezing cold. But better than being eaten by a boar anytime. As I came up to the surface, I saw Logan driving his spear into the boar's back.

"You saved my life." I stated, grateful, as I exited the river, soaked. "Thank you." I walked over to him, sidestepping the boar.

"Anytime." He smiled, but it quickly faded. "Listen, about before-"

"It's okay." I brushed it off. "I forgive you. After all, you did save my life." I laughed, and he joined in.

"I'm glad we're back to normal." He placed his hand on my arm. "I couldn't stand you being angry at me."

I glanced at his hand on my arm, then back at him. "And what _is_ normal exactly?" A subtle way to ask something I've been wondering for quite a while.

Logan's hand moved from my arm to the small of my back. And without warning, he pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer. I kissed him back, but it was short lived, for we had company.

"Well, well." Oh boy… "What are you two lovebirds up to?" As we tore apart I recognized Felix's unfriendly face, with that horrible scar across it. I wonder how he got that…

"Felix-" Logan started, but was rudely interrupted.

"Pan won't be too pleased about this, will he?" My tall frenemy stated.

"Why would he care?" I crossed my arms, demanding answers.

Felix smirked. "Oh if you only knew…" He trailed off, his gaze setting on Logan. "But you do. And you're going to have to face quite some consequences, my friend."

"We didn't do anything wrong!" I pointed out, confused, as I usually was in this place.

"Stay out of this." Felix shut me off. "Logan, you come with me. I'm going to enjoy what's in store for you." He grinned wickedly, but it wasn't attractive on him as it was on Peter. I can't believe I just thought that.

Logan stepped away from me and moved to stand next to Felix. "I'm sorry, Amalia."

"What's going on? Where are you taking him?" I inquired, but by the time I was finished with my list of questions, they were already gone.

I had thought about following them, but if Logan was in trouble because of me, then I doubted it would be useful for me to tag along. I simply let myself drop onto the ground again. "I guess it's back to throwing pebbles."

* * *

 **Third Person**

Pan was sitting with his eyes closed, resting his head onto his Thinking Tree, when he heard footsteps come his way. "Felix?" He sensed, his eyes still firmly shut. "And Logan? What's this about?"

"I caught him with the girl. Again." Felix replied, pushing Logan in front of him. "I thought you'd like to know."

Pan's eyes snapped open, their green turned darker. "What?" His voice was steady, but overflowing with anger. "I thought I told you to stay away from her." He stood up, looking down at Logan.

Logan was staring at his feet, not daring to look into Pan's eyes. "I'm sorry. She was about to be attacked by a boar. I had to save her."

Pan's eyes slightly regained their color. "That doesn't mean you had the right to take advantage of her."

"I didn't!" Logan was outraged to being accused of that, but he quickly recovered his composure. "I didn't mean it to go that far, it's just…" He stopped himself from going further.

"You love her." Pan finished for him, the words bitter in his mouth. It made his furious anyone had those feeling towards Mya, she was _his_ , and only his. But he couldn't change Logan's heart, as much as he would have liked to.

Logan glanced up at him, and nodded. "I do."

Pan sighed, turning away from the Lost Boy, as if he couldn't bear to look at him whilst saying this. "You may go."

"What?" Felix uttered, completely taken aback. "How can you-"

"Felix would you like a second scar to match the first?" Pan taunted. This shut Felix up. "I didn't think so. Now _leave_."

Logan hurried off, grateful for being allowed to leave, and wondering why Pan was so benevolent. But Felix remained, expecting a reason behind all this.

"Did you not hear me?" Pan snapped when he realized Felix wasn't going anywhere.

"I did. But I wish you would tell me why you let the boy roam freely." Felix approached he argument with caution.

"He loves her." Pan sighed. "And so do I." He continued. "But who does she love? I don't want her to choose me just because I give her no other choice. I want to win her fair and square."

"You already _did_ , before she lost her memories." Felix pointed out.

"But now they're gone. And I have a plan to get them back, but it requires her falling in love with me all over again." Pan explained, his eyes fixed on his Thinking Tree, probably picturing her in his mind as he spoke.

"What if she doesn't choose you?" Felix opted.

Pan turned to look at him. "We both know that's not going to happen." He grinned, then turned back to his Thinking Tree.

* * *

 **Awh how sweet is Peter? (not) But anyways I think it's a smart thing to do, but is his over-confident self right? Or will Mya choose Logan instead... they seem to be getting along preeetty well...**

 **Lol.**

 **Don't throw cookies at me please! If you must, throw muffins, at least they're soft. *hands out muffins* but if I were you I'd just eat them, after all, we're all friends here.**

 **MARRY XMAS AGAIN. This time it's fo-reals. This is my present to y'all even though it's probably not what you want but wtv it's what you get.**

 **Love to hear what you think in the reviews (it would be the best christmas present everrr) so review!**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Strange Alliances

**HELLO WONDERFUL BEINGS. How are you this fine day/night depending on when you're reading this and where you are geographically speaking... ok im done**

 **I shall answer a few reviews because I'm nice like that, also if you have any like actual questions you can totally feel free to ask (unless its spoilers u cheeky potatoes) and I'll do my best to answer. Cause I feel like im mostly replying "thank you" to everyone lol.**

 **LETS START:**

 **Mithi** **first of all, thank you (: and about pya, w** **ell, I won't give to much away.. but this is a peter fanfic so... I'll leave you to your deductions.**

 **AnonOnPurpose YAS IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! and lets just say christmas gifts might arrive a little late for all you pya shippers out there (but shall arrive nevertheless) ... *wink wink***

 **evergirl2000 there is nothing wrong with acting like a five year old. I don't judge promise. ANYWHO you ship who you wanna ship, that's your problem hun, I won't solve it for you. I mean I might... accidentally... *again wink wink***

 **IceCreamFluff first off, I love your username lol. and don't get too used to it cause im leaving for england tomorrow god save me so who know if the shitty wifi there will allow me to update as frequently. but I promise to try. BTW DRAMA COMING UP SOON (not in this chapter tho, dont wanna get your hopes up)**

 **Guest ok**

 **aaand the rest are super old bc I was dead as someone suggested. Keep reviewing & stuff xx**

 **BACK TO THE STORY... (excuse any stupid mistakes I was in a rushy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Strange Alliances_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I waited for the sun to set after the long day I just experienced, you know, the whole almost-dying experience then being saved by Logan who got dragged away by my new frenemy soon after.

But the sun never came down. Time seemed to just be… frozen. And I was sick of this. I was tired of all the weird stuff that kept happening, starting with the waffles appearing under my nose. Even though they were delicious… Come to think of it I wouldn't mind some more…

Focus Amalia! I stood up and walked into the woods, away from the stream where I had previously been attacked by a boar.

I was determined to get some answers. But as I made my way through the forest, it was quite hard to make out where it was that I was going. I turned left, and there were trees. I turned right, and there were even more trees.

"Why Neverland? Why not just call it Treeland?" I groaned, stopping in the middle of a clearing.

"That wouldn't be nearly as effective." A voice spoke from behind me; a voice that had become quite familiar now.

"Peter." I turned round to see his smug face smirking at me. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I was meditating in my Thinking Tree, when you so abruptly disturbed me with your pacing up and down the island. Your footsteps are very loud." He commented.

I had about a million questions, but of course, the stupidest one came out. "You have a Thinking Tree?" I raised my eyebrows.

He grinned. "Yes. Would you like to see it?"

I was tempted to say yes, but then all my other questions came flowing in. "First, tell me why the sun doesn't set in this place." I crossed my arms.

Peter laughed, mocking me. Asshole. "Time doesn't pass in Neverland. I thought you'd remember that, but apparently you've forgotten everything, haven't you?" He took a step closer to me. "Even your own name."

I frowned. I should have known asking him a question would result in even more questions. "What are you talking about?" My name was Amalia; _that_ I was certain of. "Amalia is my birth name, that's what I've been called ever since I can remember."

"Exactly." Peter spoke in a condescending tone. "But what about _before_ you can remember."

I furrowed my eyebrows quizzically. "This is so stupid."

"Is it? Or maybe you know I'm right." He smirked. "And you just refuse to accept it."

I rolled my eyes. "You're crazy. Just like everyone else on this lunatic island." They should just call it Lunaticland, but I kept that thought to myself.

"Perhaps." Peter grinned wickedly. "But isn't that so much more fun than a plain, boring, small town?" His tone implied it wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"I have friends in that small town who are probably worried sick about me!" I exclaimed, thinking about Henry, Granny, Graham, Regina… Well, apart from Regina, I know everyone else missed me. Especially Graham… how will he go on without his future wife?

"Don't worry, I'm sure they already forgot you were ever missing." Peter grinned… That grin wasn't promising….

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Well it's been months. You can't expect them to still be looking for you." He explained.

What the… "It's been a day!" I exclaimed.

"Here, maybe, but time works differently in Neverland. And I control it." He stated. "About four months have passed in that little town of yours since you left."

It took a moment to sink in. "You control it?" I repeated, and he nodded. "Who put you in charge anyways?" I inquired. Everyone did seem to do everything he said, and I didn't question it much since the same thing happened in the stories… Except Peter Pan was nice in the stories. And more boy, less teenager.

"I put myself in charge." He replied, obviously pleased with himself. "I was the first Lost Boy. And you were the first Lost Girl." He then added, leaving me even more confused. How did he manage to leave me puzzled after everything he said?

"There you go again, saying things I do not comprehend." I said, exasperated.

He smirked, revealing perfect white teeth. Made me wonder how he managed to keep them so well considering he lived on an island without dental care.

"You've been here before, _Amalia_. Everything will be clear to you if you simply remember." Urgh, he was getting on my last nerve. And clearly it was his intention to do so.

"Does everything you say have to be so cryptic? What do I have to remember? Because I'm certain I've never been here before. I think you've got the wrong girl." It was a long shot, but what else could it be? This guy was crazy. Maybe he just thought I looked like someone who came here before. But that someone certainly wasn't me.

Peter rolled his eyes and took another step forwards. I was more aware of the space between us than I should have been. "Trust me, I'm sure I got the right girl."

His eyes were fixed on mine as he spoke, making me feel uncomfortable. The worst part was, when he stepped back, I felt disappointment.

"Camp is that way." He pointed left as he started to walk away.

"Wait." He stopped, turning around. "One last thing… How did you make those waffles appear before?" I asked.

He grinned at my question and flicked his wrist. As he did so a plate of blueberry pancakes appeared at my feet. I gasped, glancing at the delicious food before me, and then back at Peter. "How…?"

"Magic." He smirked, and then snapped himself gone, with a cloud of purple smoke left where he was standing.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Felix was sharpening his spear when he looked up to find Logan standing before him. "What do _you_ want?"

"I know you we were never close Felix." Logan got straight to the point. "But why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?"

Felix breathed heavily, dropping his knife and spear. "I don't feel like discussing this right now." And with that he stood up, ready to leave.

But Logan blocked his way. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me. I can understand why Pan would be angry but why you? Were you in love with Mya too?" The last sentence was meant to be a joke but Felix took it quite seriously.

He narrowed his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I never understood why Pan had feelings for her, and now you?" He rolled his eyes. "It's absurd."

"Then why?" Logan insisted.

Felix's eyes avoided Logan, glancing around the camp; it was empty, all the boys were out hunting. "I don't hate you, Logan." Felix admitted, although his tone of voice would have led you to believe otherwise. "But I _despise_ her." He spoke through clenched teeth.

Logan blinked at his words, almost as if he didn't expect them. He knew Felix never quite got along with Mya, she had a way of getting on people's nerves, but he never thought Pan's second in command would feel this strongly against her. "And how does getting me killed have to do with any of that?"

"Well I was hoping your death would be a strong enough push to get the rock down the cliff." Felix said, using metaphors Logan found himself perplexed with. Seeing the Lost Boy's difficulty in understanding, he explained himself further. "If you died Mya would hate Pan, now that her memories are gone she wouldn't even remember loving him, makes things easier. If she hates him he might let her leave for good, and stop pining over her."

The idea of Peter Pan pining over anyone was odd to Logan, but he understood the gist of Felix's plan. But he knew it wouldn't work. "It's not that easy you know." He explained. "He loves her. Enough not to kill me." It pained him to realize the truth as he said it. "He will never stop trying to get her back. You might as well surrender with your plans."

Felix shook his head. "I won't. And I really don't understand why you would want me to." He raised his eyebrows, whilst Logan furrowed his.

"What do you mean?" The boy inquired, curious.

"Well, you love her, don't you?" Felix spat the word 'love' as he spoke. Logan nodded. "Then surely you want her for yourself, and not have to share her with Pan. And even that won't last long since once her memories return she'll go running right back to him." Logan cringed at the thought of Mya back in Pan's arms. "You know just as well as I that she'll choose him."

And Logan _did_ know. As much as it wasn't his intention to, he fell in love with Mya and continued to fall more and more in love with her every second he spent around her. He had thought long and hard about it, and he wanted to win her fair and square, once her memories returned, but he didn't want to give her up and he knew Felix was right. She would choose Pan.

But if she never remembered, if all she saw in Pan was the monster he truly was, then there was nothing coming between them.

"So are you suggesting I kill myself and stick a note on my dead body with 'Pan did this' to get your plan to work?" Logan scoffed, secretly wanting to know more about Felix's ideas.

Felix let out a small laugh. "Of course not. But if we work together we can both get what we want." He grinned wickedly before walking past Logan, brushing against his shoulder brusquely. "Think about it." Was all he said as he kept going until he was completely submerged in the forest.

Logan remained where he was standing, contemplating over what Felix had just offered. Was Felix really so determined to get the Mya away from Neverland and its king as to defy Pan himself? But most importantly, was Logan willing to help him?

* * *

 **DUNN DUNN DUNN LOGAN AND FELIX TEAM UP. Were you expecting that? Cause I wasn't lol. I guess I should say I had this whole things planned to sound super organized and smart but tbh I'm really just making it up as I go, except for the general storyline but I COULDNT HELP MYSELF. This is gonna be fun lol. LET THE SABOTAGING PYA BEGIN.**

 **Btw, ig anyone wants to know what Logan looks like his face is in the cover of this fanfiction but I won't post his name or anything cause I hate when people make me see celebrities as characters I already have in mind its so irritating so yeah thats just if you were interested**

 **AND OMG WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR MARCH. PETER IS BAAAAAACKKKKK OMG IVE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT I CANNOT BELIEVE ITS HAPPENING *dies* (in three months... damn u)**


	8. Chapter 8: Lies Above Lies

**OMG I FOUND A WAY TO USE THIS WEBSITE WITHOUT THE BLOCKING THINGY THAT THIS STUPID SCHOOL DOES URGH. hashtag professional hacker.**

 **ANYWAYS. NEW CHAPPY CHAPPY. ENJOYYY**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Lies Above Lies_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I was utterly confused yet intrigued by Peter at the same time. With his handsome face and dazzling green eyes, that permanent smirk on his face and the ability to make pancakes appear which would make any girl swoon, especially me. But I wasn't swooning, of course not. I was still trying to figure out all of this. Where I was, why I was here, how would I get back home and what the hell was up with time in this place?

Peter said months had passed in Storybrooke, while I was pretty sure it's only been a day maybe two since my arrival. Or should I say kidnapping.

Questioning Peter didn't get me anywhere. Everything he said was so cryptic and made me even more puzzled by this whole situation. Therefore I decided to turn to the only person I could trust, even though we met on false pretenses, I knew he cared about me and he would tell me the truth now… assuming he was still alive that is. The last time I saw Logan he was being dragged away by that tall person with a nasty scar on his face. It made me wonder what happened to him.

I searched the woods in the direction Peter pointed out, where the camp would be, and fortunately I found it. Thumbs up for not getting lost. As I mentally patted myself on the back, my eyes scanned the area for the boy with the dark hair and brown eyes. And fair enough, he was there, surrounded by other teenage boys around our age and some younger.

As I made my way towards him I heard what the boys around him were saying:

"How is this other world?"

"Is there really no magic?"

"Are there parents there? Mums and dads?"

Logan was about to reply, his mouth already parted, when his eyes met mine. "Uh, excuse me a second." He told the boys, who all frowned in disappointment, as he zigzagged them to get to me.

"You seem to have a few fans, huh?" I commended, gesturing the boys behind him.

Logan let out a laugh. "They just want to hear about the world without magic." His face then turned slightly serious. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." I explained, taken aback by his question. "Can't I?"

"No, of course you can, it's just…" He trailed off, his eyes avoiding my own.

"Is it about that Felix guy? Did he do something to you?" I questioned, worried. Felix did not look like the type of guy who would hit gently.

Logan shook his head. "No, actually I have been given permission to see you by Pan himself." Peter, I mentally translated.

"He's the boss around here then?" It was more of a statement, really. I had already been confirmed this by the very same Peter who boasted about it earlier.

"Yes." He sighed. "But he has allowed me to see you." His hand went up to cup my cheek. "And I'm glad he has."

"Me too." I placed my hand on his. "But I need you to give me answers. You're the only one I trust around here, which is odd since you lied to me more than once." I reminded him of his bad deeds back in Storybrooke. He never told me where he came from and who he really was, not that I questioned him, but still.

"And I'm so sorry, I don't know how else to apologize." I could tell by his tone he was being genuine, no lies this time. He really was sorry.

"I believe you." I told him, which caused the edges of his mouth to twist upwards. "And that's why I need you to tell me what's going on."

Logan breathed heavily and started explaining from the start.

* * *

 _An hour earlier_

 **Third Person**

"You need to convince her she never loved him, that will make it easier." Felix started as he was sitting in a small clearing far away from camp with Logan besides him.

The Lost Boy had given into the plan to get the girl, and there was no turning back now. "What if he tells her differently?" Logan urged.

"Remember she only just met Pan, but she knows and trust you. Who do you think she'll believe?" Felix expressed logically. And he had a point: Peter was a stranger to Mya now, and Logan surely wasn't.

"But she knows I lied to her." Logan pressed.

"And yet I saw you two down by the stream. It didn't look like she was holding a grudge." Felix pointed out. "The past is in the past, the important thing is that she knows you better and we have to make sure we keep it that way and use her trust in you to our advantage."

"So what should I do?" Logan asked.

"Simple. Tell her that she came here to Neverland with her father, that she met you, you fell in love and then Pan came along and destroyed her happiness." Felix narrated.

"And how did he do that? He sent her to Storybrooke?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"No." Felix grinned. "He killed her father."

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I sat down on the nearest tree trunk once Logan had terminated his narration. It was a lot to take in.

I didn't recall anything of what he had just told me, and now that I heard what really happened, I didn't want to. I had a father. I was part of a family. All my life I thought I was an orphan at birth, now I know I just became one later on.

I just… I couldn't put my finger on it. Why would Peter do this? He seemed evil enough with his wicked smirk on point but could he really be a murderer? Apparently so. And this was the worst thing I could think of someone doing to me: removing the memories of my father.

"I can't believe it." I let out, finally, after minutes of silence.

"I know." Logan sat next to me. "But please, don't do anything that will put you in danger." He pleaded, which made me turn to look at him.

"I have to confront him. I can't just let him get away with-"

"Please." He interrupted me, quite rudely. "Don't. You already gave him a piece of your mind before, and there's no point in doing it again he'll just swipe your memories away once more. Is that what you want?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No." Maybe he had a point. "Fine. I won't confront him. But I sure as hell won't stand even a moment in his presence." And with that I walked away, needing some time alone to go through everything I had just been told.

* * *

 **Third Person**

As Mya left Felix came forwards, without saying a word, demanding a play-by-play of what had occurred.

"I did it." Logan replied, still gazing at the girl as she walked further and further away from where they were standing.

"Good." Felix grinned, then, seeing the uncertainty on Logan's face, he added: "It will work. She'll be back in your arms in no time and you'll both go back to that land you found her in."

Logan sighed. "How do you know? After all, Peter Pan never fails." He recited the words Felix was always repeating.

"I've been around him long enough to know his tricks. And when it comes to her, he's completely blind to anything else. He won't find out." He reassured Logan.

"If he does, we're dead men walking, you do realize that?" The boy reminded him.

"Better dead than second best." Felix muttered under his breath, but before Logan could ask him to explain what he meant by that, he moved away. Logan followed him with his gaze to find he was heading towards Pan, who had just emerged from the forest.

"Where's Mya?" Pan asked Felix as he edged closer.

The second in command shrugged. "I haven't seen her." He lied.

Pan narrowed his eyes at him. "Sure about that?" Felix nodded uncomfortably. "Alright then, I'll just have to find her myself." He started to leave but stopped in his tracks once Felix spoke.

"What about the boy with the heart of the truest believer? Shouldn't we keep looking for him?" He suggested, trying to get Pan to forget about Mya and focus on what seemed more important.

Pan turned to face him. "You're right. We should. Why don't _you_ contact our friends in the other world, see if they've managed to find the boy yet."

"You don't want to do it yourself?" Felix proposed tentatively, but the frown on Pan's face made him regret opening his mouth.

"I ordered you to do it, I believe that means I do not. But please, if you wish to waste more of my time with your idiotic questions, feel free." Pan rolled his eyes storming away, whilst Felix remained in his place, with an urgent desire to bury himself in the ground.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I finally found a place where I could lay down in peace, and simply drown in my own thoughts. My back was leaning on a large tree, one of the largest I've ever seen, my legs were stretched down on the ground, and my eyes were closed. I could've fallen asleep there and then, if there wasn't a blue sky and a blinding light emitting from it. Ugh, why did Peter have to take the sun away? Actually, that wasn't the thing I was most mad at him about. To be honest I don't know if I was angrier at him or myself for not being completely repulsed by him when I first met him. What was I thinking? This boy killed my only family. And I thought he was handsome! I even engaged in conversation with him this morning, or night, and now that I know the truth I can only cringe at myself for it.

But no, the answer to my question was the formed. My anger is much stronger towards him. After all, he's the one who committed the crime, I simply wasn't aware of it. He even took away my memories! What kind of the monster does that? I'll never know who my father was, what he was like, the moments I spend with him are gone forever…

I felt a tear drop down my cheek. "I see you found my Thinking Tree." My eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice. The voice of the person I hated the most in all the worlds.

My hands clenched into fists before I even realized. "You." I spat. "Leave me alone." What I wanted to say was much more offensive and would get me fined in my own town but I remembered Logan's advice. Even though if he did take my memories away again, the pain would definitely be less.

Peter looked surprised at my words, and probably because of the tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking a step closer. And if I didn't know what I did I'd probably believe he was genuinely concerned.

"Don't act like you care." I retorted, my voice cracking despite my best attempts. "Just leave me alone." He kept coming forwards. "And don't come any closer!" I cried, wanting to throw something at him. Even my fist would do.

Peter stopped where he stood, staring down at me confused, and in his eyes I could see pity. Pity for me. He didn't know he was the reason I was in this state. This was all this fault. "Go." My voice trembled. My throat was blocked by the crying and I thought I was going to suffocate. But he didn't suffocate me. He did as I asked, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. At least he knew when not to be an asshole. Scratch that, he knew exactly when. The tears kept flooding down as I pictured my father, being stabbed, maybe hanged, perhaps drowned by the boy who was standing in front of me a few moments ago.

* * *

 **I know, I know, tragic ending huh? WELL ITS NOT OVER YET.**

 **Keep reviewing. It's like chocolate chip cookies pouring from the skies for me. Very much appreciated. (Also it reminds me I have to update so it does as much good to you as it does me.. just sayinn)**

 **Love you xx till next time (which will hopefully be quite soon)**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Comes Out

**GUYS PLEASE DONT KILL ME.**

 **I'VE HAD A LOT OF ISH GOING ON AND I'VE HAD NO TIME TO WRITE, ALSO I STARTED A NEW FANFIC ON WATTPAD (YES I'M A TRAITOR) SO I'VE BEEN FOCUSING ON THAT THESE PAST WEEKS. AND I WAS ON HOLIDAY. NOW I'M BACK, MOCKS ARE COMING UP (IF U DO IB TOO PLS FEEL MY PAIN) SO YEAH.**

 **I'M SCREWWED.**

 **AND HERE'S A SHITTY CHAPTER I WROTE ON THE PLANE:**

* * *

 _Truth Comes Out_

 **Third Person**

Peter stormed back to the camp, the image of the girl he loved tearing up in his presence stuck in his mind.

He couldn't understand why.

Had she found out about her past? Did her memories return? If they had then she wouldn't have acted that way. She loved him. Whether she liked it or not.

Perhaps anger towards him was called for, seeing as he had sent her away to that town, but he had brought her back.

It didn't make sense to him. Maybe someone else could enlighten him.

"Felix." He called out, the Lost Boy appearing immediately before him.

"Yes, Pan?" A mischievous grin tugged on the boy's lips, causing Peter to eye him suspiciously.

"I found Mya." He stated. "Crying." He added bitterly.

Felix feigned puzzlement. "Why?" But no one knew liars better than a liar.

"Oh I was just about to ask you that." Peter retorted.

"How should I know?" Felix questioned, his voice losing confidence.

"You told her something, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at the Lost Boy. "Something I did that upset her."

There were plenty things he had done that would make her hate him, taken out of context of course.

"And you're accusing me?" Felix exclaimed, outraged. "Did you forget there's someone who has actual motive to turn her against you?" He pointed out, and Pan knew exactly whom he was referring to.

Peter narrowed his eyes at Felix, but didn't reply. Hearing footsteps the two turned around simultaneously to find Logan standing a few feet away, a spear in his hand; he had clearly returned from hunting.

"Logan." Peter grinned wickedly, his gaze fixed on the Lost Boy. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Felix watched as Pan grabbed Logan's arm, urging the boy to follow him.

Logan glanced his way, shooting him a perplexed look, but Felix simply turned away, a smug grin appearing on his face as he walked off.

He'd managed to save himself again.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I was still sniffling after round about an hour, but then again, who really knew how much time had passed in this place anyways?

It's not like the sun was here to give me a hint.

I groaned, finally deciding to stand up. I had been crouched down next to Peter's Thinking Tree this entire time. I hadn't moved an inch since he left, and my butt had taken the shape of the ground underneath me.

That was usually the sign to get moving.

I brushed off the dirt that might have landed on my clothes as I let my legs pull me up. I didn't want to move. I liked lying there with no one to annoy me except my thoughts. But they were annoying enough, torturing me with potential images of Peter killing my father.

What fun.

So it was definitely best to leave. I was determined not to end back in that camp. I had no intention of seeing Peter's smug face ever again. And honestly I wasn't in the mood to talk to Logan either.

I still couldn't believe he dropped that bomb on me like that. Like "hey, guess what, that boy you think is attractive killed your father just because, kay bye, oh and don't tell him you know or he might swipe your memories, got it? Good. Have a nice day."

I mean no! Who does that?

But maybe I'm overreacting; after all, finding out something like this wasn't exactly going to put me in a good mood. I was never going to meet my father, that's already one parent off the checklist. And you can only have two of those.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two voices arguing.

My curiosity got the best of me and urged my feet to head in that direction. The voices were getting louder as I moved closer, until I was finally able to recognize them. And I wished I hadn't.

Damn my curious-self.

"What did you tell her?" Peter's voice echoed through the bushes. I crouched behind one of them, hoping I wouldn't be seen. I did not want to explain why I was eavesdropping, mostly because I had no idea either.

"Nothing!" Logan replied. I frowned, confused: were they talking about me?

I heard Peter scoff. "Oh really? Why was she crying then?" Yup... It's about me. "I doubt it's because she finished her never-ending supply of waffles." He added sarcastically.

That would actually be a good reason. But not this time! Bastard.

"Maybe she found out the truth." Logan countered. About him killing my dad? Damn right. And you're the one who told me, FYI.

"From you?" Peter questioned.

"No." I couldn't believe Logan wasn't going to admit he was the one who told me. I guess he was scared of Peter too. "Why would I tell her? How would it benefit me to remind her how she felt about you?"

Wait... what?

"Perhaps you left that part out." Peter considered. "That's what I would do in your position."

"We're not the same, Pan." I sure as hell hope not.

"I think we're more similar than you think." I could basically sense his smirk. "After all, you used manipulation on her, something I would do."

"I didn't." Logan replied through clenched teeth.

"You know she'll choose me once her memories are back. The only way to ensure she doesn't is to force her to hate me." Peter continued.

I'm so confused...

There was a pause between the two, before Logan spoke again. "I can't help how I feel, Pan." He sighed.

"Neither can I." Peter snapped. "But I was willing to play fair. You clearly didn't."

"Pan-" Logan started, but Peter cut him off short.

"Don't you know, Logan? Cheaters never win." I peeked through the bushes to see the infamous wicked smirk on Peter's face, right before he lifted his arm up in front of Logan.

My eyes drifted in his direction and watched as he fell to the ground. "Logan!" I cried, standing up. Unfortunately this drew Peter's attention to me. I had blown my cover.

Crap.

"Mya." He sighed, almost as if he was upset I'd seen all this. Well he should be. He was getting his ass kicked. Big time.

"You dick!" I shouted at him, running over to Logan's unconscious body lying on the ground. I kneeled down, pressing two fingers to his neck.

"He's alive." Peter answered for me, noticing I was checking his pulse.

I let out a breath of relief before standing back up, facing this devil child. "You can never be too sure." I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. "After all, you do kill people like flies."

Nice slimily, Mya."

Peter frowned. "What are you talking about?" He looked genuinely confused. Nice try, bastard.

"I think you know." I scowled. "Logan told me you killed my father." I spelled out for him after he shot me another puzzled look.

And now he seemed baffled. "What?" He exclaimed. Then his eyes flickered to Logan's body, and his gaze turned into a glare. "I'm going to kill him." He started moving forwards but I blocked him, placing a hand on his chest to keep him still.

"You're not hurting him." I demanded, causing him to pause. His eyes glanced at my arm on his chest, before turning to meet my gaze.

I removed my hand, after an awkward moment of hesitation. Why was I so nervous around him?

Oh right, he was a murderer.

"I never killed your father, Mya." His eyes bore into mine.

I wanted to believe him. But how could I? It made sense... Why else would my father not be around? It's not like I hadn't tried to find my birth parents. I did. And no luck. This was the only explanation I had.

Besides, I trusted Logan. Even though he had lied to me before...

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's true." He insisted. "I mean it's not like the temptation wasn't there... He's a real pain in the ass." I had to restrain a smile from forming on my lips. "Just like his daughter." He added, earning himself a glare.

"Why should I believe you?" I questioned.

"He's alive. I can prove that to you." He grinned. "Logan should probably come up with something a little more challenging next time." He glared at the body on the floor again before turning back to me. "Come on."

I sighed as he moved away, watching his muscular back as he did, expecting me to follow. I didn't know if I should.

I glanced back at Logan once more. Had he really lied to me about this?

Only one way to find out.

I followed Peter into the forest, wondering where the hell he was taking me.

* * *

 **forgive the shittiness tanks. I love you guys and I'm really sorry about not updating you have every right to throw all your breakfast food at me. I didn't even add food in this chapter WHAT IS HAPPENING. that is how depressed I am rn.**

* * *

 **Anywho, if you're interested in reading more crap I've written I have a wattpad account which is so much easier to update on (fyi) and I have one fanfic on Alec Lightwood/OC on there from the TV show Shadowhunters. I honestly am not a big fan of the show but Matthew Daddario has taken over my life. so yeah.**

 **account: allys_pen**

 **fanfic: Sharp Teeth**

 **I haven't uploaded this fanfic on there bc I'm not a traitor (lol) and also I can't copy and paste from this website and I don't have the files with me so yeah. I might put a link tho... idk.**

* * *

 **UPDATES: as I rambled before, I'm currently in the middle of exam stress and although I will try my best to get back on track with writing and all, I can't make any promises. BUT THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME HONESTLY I UPDATED THANKS TO THE LAST REVIEW WHICH REALLY TOUCHED ME AND I WAS LIKE AWWW YEAH I GOTTA UPDATE NOW. AND U DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THIS SO THAT'S WHAT I'LL AIM FOR.**

 **thanks again guys xx**


	10. Chapter 10: Lost And Found

**What has two legs and two arms, loves cookies and feels really guilty? Yup. It's me.**

 **This is a chappy I wrote because I felt really bad also no one reviewed after the last one, I DIDNT EVEN GET ANY HATE THREATS (not that that ever happened) so I really don't like this silent treatment...**

 **I'M SOWWY :(**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Lost And Found_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I questioned my decision the entire time I was following Peter. I didn't know where he was going to take me or why, I had no idea why I chose to go along with this.

I realized where we were heading as Peter directed me towards the camp where all the Lost Boys hung out. He snuck me inside a tree, and at first I was completely startled, expecting unpleasant encounters with cockroaches and whatnot, but instead I found myself in a small room, adorned with furniture and random objects I couldn't identify. Peter closed the passage behind him once I was inside, allowing me a few moments to get adjusted to the sight.

"What is this place?" I asked, my mouth still ajar, and I was unable to contain the bewilderment on my face. "And why is it in a tree?"

"It's my Tree Trunk. It's where I live." Peter explained nonchalantly. Yes… because that was perfectly normal.

I opened my mouth to question, but decided it was better not to. I crossed my arms and addressed a more urgent query. "Why are we here?"

"I had to get something." Peter replied, scanning through the place. I glanced around too, trying to follow his gaze, but failed to see anything of relevance. Unless he had my father hidden underneath the hammock, I doubted there was anything to prove his innocence in this Tree Trunk.

But from the gleam in his eyes, I gathered he had found what he was looking for. With a sly grin, he held his hand out and an object appeared in it. Still not used to this whole things-appearing-out-of-nowhere magic he possessed, I jump in surprise, before frowning as I saw what he was holding. "Uh…" It was a compass. "Is this a joke?"

Peter smirked. "No, _Amalia_ , this isn't an ordinary compass." The way he said my name with such hesitation made me furrow my eyebrows, but that's not the only reason for the puzzled look on my face.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, my eyes flickering from Peter to the compass and back.

"It's magic." He grinned.

"Right…" How could I not have guessed? Everything in this stupid island was magic. Even the air we breathed. "And how does it help prove your case?" I questioned further.

He edged towards me as he spoke, holding the compass out. "This compass is called a Lost And Found." He opened his mouth to continue but I interrupted him.

"Wait, like the box where they put all your lost stuff in school?" I recalled Henry losing his stuff all the time and having to accompany him to the lost and found at school to retrieve it.

Peter frowned at my remark, clearly unaware of what a lost and found box was. "This compass points towards something or someone you lost and hope to find again." He continued. "In your case, your father."

"How do I know it's not a trick?" I demanded.

"Try it out." He held his hand out, offering me the compass. I eyed the object suspiciously before picking it up. It was different from any other compass I'd seen before. For once, there was only one arrow, and there weren't any directions as to North or South etc. It was blank.

"How is it supposed to work?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the peculiar instrument I was holding.

"Simple. You think of something you lost that you want to find again." Peter explained. "And the arrow will point you in its direction."

"I don't understand how this can prove my father is alive." I glanced up at him.

"The arrow will start spinning around without a fixed aim, for the person you have lost is no longer alive." Peter remarked.

I sighed, staring down at the compass. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. "Close your eyes and think of him." He instructed.

I did as he asked, my eyes shutting, but failed to complete the second task he asked for. "How can I picture him if I've never met him?" I pointed out, opening my eyes again to narrow them at Peter.

He grinned in realization. "Just think of your father. Anything that comes to mind when you hear that word."

Well I pictured Peter stabbing him with a knife multiple times… That good?

I groaned and shut my eyes again, focusing on the word 'dad' and anything I could think of to relate with my father. When I peeked, slightly opening my eyes, I noticed the arrow had started to move. "It's working." I exclaimed.

The corners of Peter's mouth curved, forming a slight smile. "And it stopped." He gestured to the arrow on the compass, which had stopped spinning and was now pointing in a direction, towards Peter's hammock and beyond.

"So this means he's live?" Hope started fluttering in my stomach again, and I couldn't help the wide smile forming on my face.

"I told you." He said, his eyes boring into mine. "I didn't kill you father."

I broke his gaze, my eyes glancing down to the floor. "I want to believe you." I admitted. "But how am I supposed to just trust that this compass is actually what you say it is?" I lifted my head up to face him again. "How do I know it's not some hammock finder?"

I noticed he tried very hard to restrain a smirk at my hammock comment, knowing I was trying to have a serious conversation here.

"It's a magical instrument. And that's what it does." He informed me.

"Yeah, well, I didn't believe in magic till I got here." I reminded him. "And to be honest I'm still confused about all of this. So I guess I'm not much of a believer."

"That's the problem." He muttered under his breath, his head dropping. "But don't worry." He glanced up after a moment's pause. "You'll start to believe again."

And with that, he disappeared into thin air, leaving a puff of green smoke behind and leaving me to think about what he meant from _again_.

* * *

 **Third Person**

A sharp pain in Logan's left arm woke him up from his unconscious state. "Ah!" He cried, jumping to sit upright. His eyes snapped open to see a blonde, tall figure glaring down at him. Felix.

The younger Lost Boy rubbed his arm, coming to the conclusion Felix must have kicked him hard. "What did you do that for?"

"Well I had to wake you up, didn't I?" Felix shrugged.

"I mean why did you pin it all on me?" Logan growled, standing up to face him. "It was your plan."

"I'm Pan's second in command, he can't know that I betrayed him. Besides, he already hates you, so no harm done." Felix spoke matter-of-factly, as if none of this fazed him at all.

"No harm done?" Logan cried. "He will kill me! I'm a dead man."

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Felix pointed out.

"Yes, because of Mya. He can't kill me in whilst she still gives a damn. But what when her memories come back? What then? She'll know I lied and she won't trust me either. And then Pan will murder me." Logan waved his hands around in panic, causing Felix to roll his eyes at the boy.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Felix smirked. Logan raised his eyebrows expectantly, urging him to continue. "You leave. Today."

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

So obviously I had been here before. Everyone made that clear enough. And apparently I knew about magic and all of this. But somehow I lost my memories. But _how_?

I was utterly shaken by everything that was going on. I still wasn't sure if I should trust Peter or not. I mean, maybe he didn't kill my father, but how was a compass pointing towards a random direction enough proof? It would never hold up in court.

I left the Tree Trunk, still amazed at the little home inside, and headed away from camp. I didn't want to be around these Lost Boys. I was intimidated by them, especially Felix. I had a feeling he didn't like me much.

As I trotted through the woods I heard footsteps nearby. Oh great. I half-assumed someone was following me, perhaps Peter, but was surprised to see Logan standing a few feet away, with a small bruise on his forehead, probably from the fall Peter had caused.

"Amalia!" He exclaimed, running over to me and pulling me into a hug. I didn't pull away, but I didn't hug him back either. I simply remained stiff and still as he embraced me. Realizing I wasn't returning the hug, Logan backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Peter told me you lied. That my father is alive." I crossed my arms, getting straight to the point. There was no point in waffling.

Logan's sighed, letting his head dropped. "It's true. I'm sorry."

My jaw dropped at his confession. I honestly didn't know what I was supposed to feel. Betrayed hat he had lied to me, let me believe my father was alive, or happy because he was alive, I had a family still out there, I wasn't alone. "How could you?" I scowled, his betrayal hurting me more than I thought it would. I trusted Logan. Heck, I might even have feelings for him. And he tells me my father is dead? Why?

"Look, I was going to tell you the truth." He started, seeming genuinely guilty. "But I had to find a way to get you to leave this place with me. We have to go. Now."

I frowned at his words. "You're the one who brought me here in the first place." Not that I was complaining about leaving. I've wanted to leave since I got here. I mean, I enjoyed the change of air from the boring life I had in Storybrooke, but this was just far too much excitement.

"I know. It was a mistake. But Peter will never let you leave, and I can't let him get under your skin." Logan continued. "Please, Mya, come with me." He begged, taking my hand.

I glanced down at his hand entwining with mine, and pulled away. "How can I trust you? All you've done is lie to me." I pointed out. "At least Peter has told me the truth."

"Maybe for now, but he's not a good person, Mya. And he will slip up and when he does it won't end well. You'll get hurt or worse." His words frightened me. What did he mean by this? "I only lied trying to save you from Pan. You would thank me if you knew what kind of monster he really is."

"I saw him use magic on you before. When you fell unconscious." I admitted.

"That's nothing." Logan shook his head. "He's definitely not done with me. That's why I have to go."

"What could he possibly mean to do to you? I mean all you did was lie…" I should be the angry one here, not Peter.

"You remember Felix, right?" I recognized the name and recalled the tall boy who seemed to detest me. I nodded. "He's Pan's second in command, his most loyal Lost Boy, and that scar on his face." I winced as I thought of that thing slashed across Felix's features. "Pan did that to him."

I gulped. "Why?"

"Because he defied him." Logan replied. "And the same or worse will happen to me if I don't leave right now."

"How can we leave? I thought there was no way out." I questioned.

"There's one way." Logan told me. "We have to use Pan's shadow."

* * *

 **Third Person**

EARLIER

"Leave? Today?" Logan scoffed at Felix's remark. "And how on earth could I do that? Pan will never allow it."

"He won't know." The other boy explained, slight irritation in his voice. "I'll help you get to his shadow. And I'll distract him while you leave. By the time he realizes you'll be gone."

Logan narrowed his eyes at him. "And why would you help me?" Aside from the obvious regret of pinning the blame on him, which Felix clearly didn't have.

"Because you won't be going alone." A wicked grin slowly formed on the Lost Boy's face. "You'll take the girl with you."

Logan processed this information, frowning. "What if she doesn't want to?"

"Just convince her to. She trusts you. She'll be happy to leave here." Felix urged. "And it's better to get here out of Neverland before her memories return. If they do, neither of us will get what we want."

"Right." Logan sighed. "Because all you want Mya gone."

"And you want her for yourself." Felix couldn't hide his disgust, he was still confused as to what everyone saw in this girl. She was simply an annoying little brat who got in the way of everything he and Pan were supposed to be doing. Like saving Neverland. "It's a win-win."

Logan couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I asked Logan, after processing everything he was suggesting. I wanted to leave; this place was driving me insane. I had to go back. Plus, who would babysit Henry now that I was gone?

"All we need to do is find it." Logan explained. "After that, it's simple. It'll take us back to Storybrooke."

"Won't Peter find out?" I raised my eyebrows. It seemed unlikely he wouldn't know everything happening in this place. Also, it was _his_ shadow.

"Not if he's…" Logan trailed off, searching for the right word, and part of me feared for what he was about to say. "Distracted." As he spoke I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. I half-expected him to suggest murder, and for some reason I couldn't allow that.

Maybe that's just the kind of nice person I am.

"Distracted how?" I inquired further, curious as to what could possibly distract that evil mastermind.

"Don't worry about it." Logan grinned, but I did worry. I was really worried. "We just need to focus on finding the shadow. If we call on it, Pan will find out."

I had a bad feeling about this plan, but if it was what it took to get back home, then might as well go with it. "I might have something." I pulled out the compass Peter had given me before. I may or may not have kept it instead of leaving it in the Tree Trunk. It's not like I'm a thief, I just liked being reassured that my father's out there, alive and well.

"What is that?" Logan inquired, his eyes fixed on the instrument I was holding.

"He called it a Lost And Found. It should point to you in the direction of something you lost, and need to find again." I explained. "I guess it's worth a shot."

I handed him the compass, and Logan held it in both his hands, closing his eyes. I watched as the small red arrow flickered around, trying to find the correct direction. And then it stopped.

Logan opened his eyes again, grinning at the compass. "I got it."

* * *

 **DUNNNN DUNNN DUNNNN**

 **So... Logan and Mya are leaving, huh? Who knows... Find out in the next chapter and let me know what you think will happen. Will they go? Will Pan catch them? WHAT.**

 **And btw Felix is really jelly of Pya... Like dude he's not interested. Move on.**

 **Stay tuned and REVIEW PLS to find out more... also... COOKIES FOR EVERY REVIEW! (I'm seriously lacking love rn)**

 ***starts throwing cookies out into the streets* I HAVE PLENTY. also some easter chocolate left over *hands that out too***

 **BUT ONLY FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. BC YOU'RE PROBABLY READING THIS..**


	11. Chapter 11: The Curse

**HELLO CHILDREN.**

 **I is back. And here is a new chappy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: The Curse_

 **Third Person**

In the meantime, in a land without magic, in a small town called Storybrooke, some very unusual events were occurring. After Henry's biological mother's arrival, time started moving again, and the curse enacted on the town was slowly breaking… Regina, also known as the Evil Queen, wouldn't stand for it. She did everything in her power to remove Emma from Storybrooke, but with Henry begging her to stay, after realizing she was the key to breaking the curse, the woman found it hard to leave.

Henry, who had the heart of the truest believer, knew about the curse and believed in magic. Emma did not. She refused to believe she was the saviour and rejected her son's beliefs to the point in which she decided to leave town. But Regina already had a plan in action.

She used the last of her magic to poison an apple pie with a sleeping curse, that would put Emma to sleep indefinitely. But Henry knew it was cursed, and when Emma refused to believe him, he took the only measure he could think of in that moment.

"You may not believe in the curse. Or in me." The ten-year-old spoke, holding the piece of pie in his hands. "But I believe in you." And with those words, he took a bite out of the pastry, just before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"Where's it pointing?" I asked Logan as he started trotting away, compass in hand.

"I'm guessing the Dark Hollow." He replied.

Uh… I don't like the sound of that name. "Dark Hollow?" I raised my eyebrows quizzically.

"Yeah." Logan shrugged. "It's where Pan's shadow resides."

"Well if you already knew where it was why didn't we go there in the first place?" Seemed more time-saving that way.

"The island keeps changing." Oh. "And Pan doesn't really tell me where things are anymore. Especially places like this." He explained.

"Places like what?" Honestly I was just praying this wouldn't be a creepy dungeon with spiders and stuff… I loathed spiders.

"You'll see." I didn't like this answer. I didn't like any of this much.

I gulped and followed Logan through the forest, careful not to trip on any roots of broken branches, whilst trying to keep my head from thinking scary thoughts…

* * *

 **Third Person**

Peter was sitting with his head leaning on his Thinking Tree when Felix found him. The immortal boy was holding something in his hands, his eyes fixed on the object as the Lost Boy came towards him. "What is it, Felix?" He spoke, annoyance clear in his voice.

"There's news." Felix replied, moving to stand before Pan. "About the boy."

This time Pan looked up, his green eyes staring into Felix's, searching his face for indications as to what had happened, but after all these years the Lost Boy had managed to practise his poker face to perfection. Pan's eyes flicked back to the object he was holding. "I'm listening."

"He's in a coma. Or so to speak." Felix informed him, causing Pan's face to form a scowl. "He's not dead, but in a sleeping curse. Made my the Evil Queen."

Pan groaned, standing up. "That woman is causing more trouble each day." First she enacts a curse that causes Mya to loose her memories, then she takes the boy Pan needed as he son, preventing him from taking him, and now she curses him to sleep. Just peachy. "But it doesn't matter now. After all," a wicked grin slowly formed on Pan's face. "They have the saviour."

And with this, Pan shooed Felix off, and returned to his spot beside the Thinking Tree, but not before the first Lost Boy took a glimpse of what Pan was holding: a necklace.

But more precisely: an anchor pendant.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"I thought we were going to a creepy cave." I commented as Logan directed me into a cave, which was pretty dark, I'll admit, but I wouldn't classify it as 'creepy'. I mean, I'd seen worse. In movies, that is.

"This isn't the place." Logan notified.

Oh. That explains it. "Then why are we here?" I crossed my arms, glancing around. I couldn't see much until a torch appeared in Logan's hands. It was really just a thick stick set on fire, making me wonder why he didn't use an actual twenty-first century torch. Oh well. The cave was covered with drawings, probably made by a child, since they were good, but a little sloppy. There were maps and characters… I noticed a family in there, and then other three people beside them: a young boy, a slightly taller girl, and an even taller man. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to decipher the names written beneath them.

"We're here to get this." Logan's voice brought me back from my mental challenge, and caused me to turn round and find him holding a coconut.

"A coconut?" I raised my eyebrows.

He grinned. "It's not an ordinary coconut. It's a magical nightlight." He held it out to me, and I took it in my hands, noticing the tiny holes engraved in the empty fruit. Damn it. I could really go for some coconut right now.

"Huh." I examined it more closely. "But we already have a light." I gestured to the torch he was holding. "Plus there's no light in this." I pointed out, waving the empty coconut in his face.

"It's a magic tool." Logan explained. "To catch the shadow."

Oh… yeah that made more sense.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Felix realized distracting Pan wasn't as awfully challenging as he'd expected it to be. The immortal boy sat underneath his Thinking Tree for a long time, drowned in his thoughts, and didn't leave for the longest amount of time.

Maybe their plan would actually work. Felix smirked. He would finally get rid of the girl. Finally Pan would snap out of his trace and return to being the leader he once was, before this girl showed up to ruin everything they had worked so hard to build.

Once she left with Logan to Storybrooke, there was no way Pan would go looking for her again. Plus, the girl would never willingly go back to him, not to mention she would age, grow old. And then it would be too late.

Everything was going according to his plan. And nothing was going to get into his way. Mya was leaving today.

And this time, she wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

"This place is giving me the creeps." I confessed as we entered another cave, and this time, it was really creepy. Oh well, I asked for it. It was dark as hell, with red flickering lights that made it seem even more like hell. I felt a cold shiver brush past me as we walked inside.

The entire time I couldn't help but think if this was Logan's idea of a date, we would be through in no time. Thankfully, it was all just part of the plan to leave this Treeland. And praying Peter wouldn't find out.

"Don't look up." Logan warned as we reached the centre of the cave. And guess what's the first thing I did? Yup. I looked up.

"Holy moly…" I gasped at the sight of thousands of shadows circling around the top of the cave, their swift movements reminded me of dead souls getting dragged around in a circular motion. They all looked like Pan's shadow, same dark figure, and yet, his was unmistakable. I could recognize it anywhere. The shadow that started it all.

"I told you not to look up." Logan gave me an I-told-you-so glare.

"Well you can't expect me not to look up if you say that." I exclaimed. "It's basically a law of human nature." True fact.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just stay close. This could get messy."

I didn't have time to question what he meant by that before he pulled out the coconut slash nightlight and opened it. Suddenly a small candle appeared inside it. I gave him a questioning look. I knew Peter had magic, but how come Logan had it too? What the hell? First the torch, now this…

"All you need to do is believe." He disclosed. "And you can conjure up anything you wish."

Oh… Cool. I was going to try that but a shadow brushed past me. Too close for comfort.

"I thought they only stayed at the top of the cave!" I cried as I saw more drifting closer, I shifted behind Logan. What? Better he get hit by shadows than I. I didn't fancy those things…

"Well, now they want to take our shadow out too." Well… that's jolly great news.

"What?!" What.

"It's what they do." Logan continued. "All the shadows here were ripped from human beings who defied Pan." My eyes widened at his words. I didn't know what having your shadow ripped out felt like, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to be pleasurable. "I told you. Pan is evil. That's why we have to get out of here."

" _If_ we get out of here." I thought I would add a positive note to this plan.

Logan ignored my comment and lit up the nightlight, holding it up to attract the shadow. And it worked. The shadows came closer, but Pan's the one that entered the light, allowing Logan to shut the top of the coconut when it did.

I let out a gasp of relief as Logan took my hand and pulled me out of there. "That was close." I sighed, emitting air.

Logan grinned. "Ready to get out of here?"

* * *

 **Third Person**

Back in Storybrooke, Henry's two mother rushed inside the hospital, trying to get to their son. They reached the final doors to find the doctor and nurse standing there, with apologetic faces.

"I'm sorry." The nurse said. "We did everything we could."

Emma tried to stay strong as the news hit her with a bewildering force. Henry was gone. Her son. And only because she didn't believe in magic, because she hadn't believe in him.

Slowly, he walked inside the hospital room, her son was still lying there, seemingly asleep. But they all knew he wasn't. He looked so peaceful.

In the background Emma could hear Regina's sobs. It may have been all her fault, but she never meant for this to happen, not the Henry. She really did love him.

Emma moved to stand beside her son's hospital bed. He was covered in tubes and medical instruments. Sobbing, and tears flowing from her eyes, Emma removed some hair from the boy's face, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you, Henry."

It was in that moment a rush of air blew through the room, followed by a jolt of magic touching everyone around, and everyone in town.

Emma backed away as Henry's eyes opened and he awoke with a gasp. Looking up at his biological mother, he spoke. "I love you too. You saved me."

"You did it." It was Regina who uttered those words, befuddled by the whole exchange.

People started entering the room, startled looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Emma glanced around at the faces, confused.

"The curse…" Henry realized. "I think you broke it."

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

Logan was about to open the coconut in an area more secure, and far away from that creepy cave. I nodded at him as he glanced at me for my approval once more. This was actually happening. We were going to leave Neverland once and for all.

"Here goes nothing." He slid the top off and the shadow erupted out. With a swift movement, Logan grabbed the shadow's hand.

It was my turn now. Logan held out his hand to me. Here goes nothing… "Hurry up!" He called out, the shadow was already lifting him up; his feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

I glanced at his hand once more before taking a hold of it, and that was when I heard a voice call out from behind us.

"No!" I turned round to see Peter had arrived, he seemed enraged. Scratch that. He _was_ enraged. "No one leaves Neverland without my permission." He growled, taking long strides towards us, but he was too far away to stop us now.

I flashed him a small apologetic smile before my feet started lifting up, and I was hovering over the ground.

I glanced down as the earth beneath me slowly started to further itself, as the shadow dragged us towards the sky. It was then I felt a jolt pass through me, tingling my every sense. I gasped.

I'm not too sure if it was because of the wave rushing over me that startled me or because all my memories started flowing back, a crumble at a time re-entering my mind and putting together the pieces, like a jigsaw puzzle... but I let go of Logan's hand.

And then I started falling.

I could hear Logan's cries in the distance, by my mind was on overdrive, my past, my present, all flooding in at once, showing me who I really was. Who I used to be.

My name wasn't Amalia. It was Mya.

And that was my last thought before my back hit the muddy ground with a loud thump, and everything turned black.

* * *

 **WELL. I WONDER WHAT HAPPENED THERE.**

 **So, is y'all happy? MYA IS BACK. FINALLY.**

 **So guys I'm sorry if I haven't been updating much but you MUST and I mean MUST bear with me here because I have mocks next week and I have to study. Like my future depends on it. Unfortunately writing this fanfiction doesn't earn me an income so yeah... TIME TO STUDY. fml. So I won't be uploading for about two more weeks. Just until mocks be over. I'm really sorry about this but it's necessary. Don't try to tempt me into writing with cookies bc it won't work.**

 **Honestly if I publish a chapter before these two weeks I deserve a scolding. Bc it means I probably failed at my exams and at life itself. Yay.**

 **SO MUCH PRESSURE.**

 **WISH ME GOOD LUCK.**

 **GOODBYE. FAIRWELL.**

* * *

 **but pls review and let me know what you guys think and if you enjoyed this crappy chappy and what you think will happen next. Love to hear from you.**

 **ALSO: quick tip, if you review begging me to update AFTER the 11th May chances are I'll remember about this and update. Or I'll probably forget about this fanfic for another month or so lol. I have crap memory guys. ITS THE CURSE NOT ME (jk) xx**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Hi..._

 _Please don't murder me._

 _I know you have every right to because I've probably won a record with the whole longest-hiatus-ever-thing, even though I'm pretty sure the producers of Sherlock beat me on that but ANYWAYS. I'm very very very VERY sorry about. This past year has been super hectic what with applying to uni and finishing the IB (aka hell in an academic program) so I've been really busy and had zero time to write._

 _I'm finally done though, and I spent the last couple days re-reading my entire fanfiction 'cause I had completely forgotten it. I'll admit I'm not as passionate about it as I was before but it does seem unfair to end it like this and I know many of you still hope to read what happens next so I'm letting you know now, I'm working on it._

 _Yes, that means I will continue writing this and give you all the ending that you deserve. It won't be as long as I initially intended as I don't feel like re-writing the whole of season 3 of OUAT, but I hope you will all enjoy it and continue reading._

 _I don't know how to thank you all for still sending me messages begging me to continue (and a few threats), it really means a lot to know that you all still care and that this story has touched a lot of you. That's all I ever wanted. So now I'll try my best to get inspired again and finish this sequel for good._

 _Love you all xx_

 _A_

 _Also... *hands out cookies* What? You think I'd step out into the angry mob without insurance? Nope, not me :)_


	13. Chapter 12: The Awakening

**Hello children. I am back with cookies *hands out cookies* I have gluten free as well for all ya weirdoes ;)**

 **Sorry again for my disappearance. But IM BAAAACKKKK. And I figured out a pretty good storyline for the next chapters, so... let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: The Awakening_

 **Mya's P.O.V**

The amount of emotions I was feeling as my eyes flickered open was immeasurable. Starting from the sharp pain in my backside where I had hit the ground, to my entire life flashing before my eyes, and knowing that my father was alive, and that I was back in Neverland, finally, after years of waiting around.

And as my eyes glanced around to the sight of trees above me, they locked on another pair of light green eyes, eyes I recognised all to well, eyes I could get used to meeting for the rest of my life. "Peter." The words escaped my mouth and the lips of the boy who never grew old curved into a smile. He was crouched beside me, one of his hands around my neck, holding me up.

"You remember." Relief was clear in his voice. "Everything?" He searched my face for a sign.

On any other occasion I would have gladly used to this opportunity to act as if I had no recollection of our life together years ago, but right now, in this moment, I didn't have the strength to wait any longer.

I could feel my eyes sparkle with the tears that had started to form. "Yes." I nodded, sitting up with his arm guiding me. "Everything."

Peter smiled once more. Both his hands were cupping my face now, his eyes not leaving mine. "I missed you." And with that, he pressed his lips against mine, gently at first, and then with the desire that had been built up all these years. His touch felt so familiar, he tasted so familiar, and in that moment I knew I was where I belonged.

* * *

 **Third Person**

As Mya and Pan were locked in an embrace that seemed as if it was never going to end, Felix found himself having to look away. He had tried to hard to stop this from happening. And he had been so close.

If only Logan and Mya had left before the curse had broken… and that's when Felix realized Logan was not there.

Not that he had expected Mya or Pan to notice, but the Lost Boy had not fallen to the ground with Mya. He glanced up to the sky, wondering if the boy had decided to take this opportunity to leave before Pan finished him.

Truth was, Logan had conflicting thoughts as he watched the girl he loved hit the ground. He knew her memories had returned. She would remember she loved Pan and not him, and he would be nothing more than one of his Lost boys.

Not to mention Pan would have no reason to keep him alive. He'd be fair game. And yet, he was reluctant to leave his home. Where would he go? Back to the land without magic? He did not belong there. He belonged here. So whilst the shadow dragged him across the sky, away from land, Logan made his decision. And down he went.

Mya and Peter were now lying on the latter's hammock, her head resting on his shoulder as she told him all about the land without magic and how horrible it was to be trapped there, doing the same thing each day, and how she longed for an adventure, for Neverland. Peter listened attentively, his arms around her, his hand stroking her hair, all the while thinking how lucky he was to have her. You really don't realize what you have until it's gone. But now she was back, and he wasn't going to lose her again, ever.

And yet, as he listened to her talk, part of him was hoping she'd mention the boy. The boy named Henry who possessed the heart he so desperately needed, now more than ever. Time was passing slower is Neverland, but it was still passing.

But Mya never spoke of him, maybe because she did not think it important, or more likely, because part of her knew who Henry really was, and she wanted to keep the boy safe for as long as possible.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I was telling Peter all about my time in Storybrooke, and he was listening with keen interest. Probably because of my amazing storytelling skills, but a part of me knew the real reason: he wanted to know about Henry.

I mean, I guess I should be irritated that he actually didn't care what I'd been up to without him, or maybe he already knew what with his stalker-instincts, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him. Not now. I had only just gotten him back, and things were good. He was being nice, well, as much as Peter could be nice.

"So, what did the Evil Queen make you do there?" Ah… The dreaded question.

I shrugged. "Babysitting. But it was so boring I really don't feel like talking about that… There's was a police man though who-" He interrupted me as I was about to subtly change the subject to my husband. Not that it would be a good idea, I wouldn't want Peter to know I cheated on him by marrying Graham… in my dreams…

"What do you mean boring?" Peter raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there something you're not telling me." And just like that, he was onto me.

I sighed. "It was just a kid, her son actually."

"You were babysitting the Evil Queen's son?" I couldn't tell if he was appalled or entertained by this news. "I didn't know she had that motherly instinct in her." Yeah… this was definitely humoring to him.

"Well she did offer me tea and cupcakes in the Enchanted Forest…" I recalled. "Then again they were poisoned or something." Not a good example.

Peter let out a small laugh, his eyes meeting mine once more. "So, you were talking about this boy? What was he like?"

I frowned. My suspicions were now confirmed. He was convinced he was the boy he needed… How could I possibly change his mind? "Well he's a pain in the ass." I commented. "Always blabbing on about world problems and stuff." It wasn't a total lie; Henry was smart, except he mostly blabbed about fairy tales and so on. "If I could describe him in a world I'd say…" Creative? Imaginative? A believer? "A realist. You know, he's not into creative things. He hates when I tell him stories and always argue that there's no way that Cinderella could lose her shoe if it was a perfect fit. Either the fairy godmother was a scam or the entire story is." I noticed Peter was confused by what I was saying, but also realizing that perhaps Henry wasn't the boy he needed. I guess my lying skills really had improved.

"So yeah, he was a pain in that respect." I finished, thinking back at Henry, hoping he was okay what with all the drama in his life right now. The two moms thing must be pretty hectic, not to mention the fact the curse was broken and he was now living amongst fairy tale creatures.

Then again, I was dating one.

I looked up at him now. He was lost in thought, his eyes staring at the ceiling of his tree trunk.

I moved my hand up to turn his face towards me. "I'm so happy to be back." I said, and I meant it. I really did. "And we have a long overdue argument about why the hell you sent me away." I added.

Peter smiled. "Yeah… Don't remind me." He leaned down to kiss me. "Let's worry about that later, okay?" He spoke before his lips met mine once more, and this time he didn't stop.

* * *

 **Third Person**

A loud thump was heard near an old village situated beside a harbor. It was a small town, and a sound as loud as that echoed throughout the entire area. The noise attracted the townspeople, causing them to gather around the young boy who created it.

"Is he alive?" Someone asked, as more people arrived.

"Where'd he come from?" Another voice muffled questioned.

"He's dressed in rags. Probably a farmer's boy."

"Well he ain't from 'ere." Soon enough, the entire town had circled around the boy, creating a commotion. "I've never seen 'em before."

"Must be from another village." Someone else added.

"Or another land." This time, the voice was loud and clear, and feminine. Everyone turned to face the woman who this voice belonged to. She was tall, dressed in a dark red dressed, wearing a cape that covered her hair, and caused a shadow over her face, making it impossible to detect her features. However, judging from the petrified and scared gazes of the townspeople, it appeared as though they recognised her.

As she moved closed to the boy lying still on the ground, the people backed away, and slowly scattered off to their original whereabouts.

The woman crouched next to the boy, lifting her hand over his body, and in a matter of seconds, his eyes sprung open.

"What's your name, boy?" The woman spoke. Her voice appeared sweet, but it was clearly demanding, patronizing.

The boy was simply confused at the sight of the figure before him; he clearly had no clue who she was. And as he sat up achingly, he replied: "Logan. My name is Logan."

* * *

 **Yes, yes, cliffhanger again... what did you expect? do You EvEn KNow mE?**

 **sooooooo? Any ideas who this woman is? Actually don't guess bc if you're right you'll ruin the surprise. So keep ya theories to yourself.**

 **I actually missed writing this. I'm a little rusty right now so that's why it's crappy. Pls ignore. Hopefully I'll get better again with time. And we got plenty of that now! YAY HOLIDAYS.**

 **That's all, love you all for sticking with me still! I know I'm a trainwreck who never sticks to deadlines... or promises tbh.. so... I appreciate it.**

 **Love you xx**

 **A**


	14. Chapter 13: I Made The Same Mistake

**HELLO HUMAN BEANS. I AM HERE AGAIN.**

 **Honestly nailing this one-a-day thing. But yeah don't hold your breath.**

 **Let's get on with this... taa daah:**

* * *

 _Chapter 13: I Made The Same Mistake_

 **Third Person**

The village next to the harbour seemed more than accommodating to Logan, alas that was not where he was currently residing. The woman who had approached him when he woke up had taken him to a large mansion on further into the woods. It was a glorious place, he had to admit, but he would have been more comfortable in a tiny cottage. After all, he was used to sleeping on the ground in Neverland.

He had in fact decided to leave Neverland for good, aware that this choice meant never seeing Mya again, but also gave him a better chance of survival. Pan wouldn't have been merciful now that Mya remembered everything, including all the lies Logan told her.

This seemed like the safest option, or at least it was until this encounter occurred.

"Here." The woman entered the room where she had left Logan to rest. It was the most modest in the house, and yet still too glamorous for his taste. "Eat." She threw the boy a plate with one swift motion, and it landed safely on the bed next to him. Logan stared in awe at the dish before him; partly because of the food, but mostly because he realized the woman had magic. Just like Pan.

"Th- Thank you." He stuttered, picking up the sandwich on the plate with his hands. To be fair she had not given him any cutlery.

As he took a bite out of it, the woman drew closer. "Tell me, _Logan_ …" She emphasized his name, testing it out. "What brings you to the Enchanted Forest?"

Logan glanced up from his food. This was the confirmation that he had indeed ended up there.

"I, um, wasn't happy in the land I came from." He explained, trying not to give too much away. After all, he didn't know who he was talking to, although she seemed nice enough.

"I see…" Her piercing blue eyes stared intently at the boy, almost as if she was trying to see right through him. "And what is this land, may I ask?"

Logan wasn't sure whether to trust her. But something told him lying wouldn't be a good idea. "Neverland."

The woman's cold eyes lit up at the sound of his past home. Logan understood she knew of the land, and well. "How curious." She exclaimed, taking a step forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, next to the boy. "I've heard of the place, although I've never been there myself."

Logan wasn't shocked by this revelation. "Yeah… It's a place for children."

"I know." Her lips curved into a forced smile. "A place where they can never grow old. And it's ruled by a boy named Pan, if I am correct." From the way she was eyeing him he knew she wanted him to confirm it.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, not being able to hide the hatred he felt hearing that name.

"And I take it you do not like him then?" She questioned.

"We had a falling out." The boy admitted. The woman did not reply, waiting for him to continue. "Because of a girl."

"Ah." The woman glanced away, trying hard to hide her surprise. "Isn't it always a girl?"

Logan sighed, finishing his sandwich. "We were both in love with her, but she chose him. And I left."

"Gave up so soon?" The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't know why he was trusting her with all this. But he needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in. And she had been so kind…

"She wouldn't have picked me. They're _soulmates_." He couldn't help but spit the word out.

The woman nodded, understanding. "Well… Tell me more about this girl." She encouraged. "Perhaps it will make you feel better."

"Or worse." Logan sighed, but continued anyways. "Her name is Mya. She's… beautiful, smart, funny… She knows how to put a smile on your face. She's also caring and loving, and a fighter for those she cares most about…" The woman listened attentively to Logan as he continued the description of the girl he loved. The boy was so lost in thought as he talked, he would have never noticed the wicked smile appearing on the woman's lips.

* * *

 **Mya's P.O.V**

I woke up with a large smile on my face for the first time in a long time. I glanced up at the green-eyed boy who was still sleeping peacefully beside me. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

Except maybe the reminder that my father wasn't here with me… And that Henry would be in danger once Peter decided he was the boy with the heart of the truest believer… Well. I guess the moment's gone then.

I tried my best to stand up quietly, and walked out of the tree trunk on my tippy toes, careful not to make any noise.

"Where do you think you're going?"

…I tried.

I turned around to see Peter grinning up at me, his hand grasping mine to pull me back in the hammock. "I was _going_ to get some fresh air. We've been inside here for ages." I explained.

"Exactly. A little more time won't hurt." He tried to pull me closer, but as appealing as that thought was, I gently removed my hand from his.

"C'mon Peter, I'm finally back." I insisted. "With my memories." I added, since technically I had been back for longer, but with no clue who I really was and I had spent most of the time planning my escape or being with… Logan.

Logan. I had completely forgotten about him. I hadn't seen him since we were about to run away together.

My smile completely faded, and Peter must have noticed as he stood up, watching me with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, he wasn't going to like why I was upset. But I wasn't going to lie anymore either. "Where's Logan?" I inquired, crossing my arms against my chest.

Peter frowned at my words, as predicted. "Who cares?"

"I do!" I exclaimed. However this wasn't the best retort as it only seemed to make him angrier. "I mean… What happened to him after I fell? Is he okay?" That's when a horrible thought passed through my mind. "Did you…" I couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

Peter scoffed. "You think I killed him?"

My lips parted to deny it, but I couldn't since that's exactly the thought that crossed my mind. "I don't know. Did you?"

Again… shouldn't have said that.

He scowled, infuriated. "I was with you the entire time. How could I have done it?" I mean sure… that was a good alibi, but a simple yes or no would have sufficed.

"What about your Lost Boys?" I pointed out.

I could feel his anger radiating towards me, but I needed to know. I _had_ to know. "I didn't kill him, Mya. As much as I wanted to, I didn't kill him." He stated, and started walking away, brushing his shoulder hard against mine.

"Can you seriously blame me for asking, Peter?" I defended myself, stopping him in his tracks. "You almost killed my father more than once, and you have even more reasons to be angry at Logan after everything he's done." Everything _we've_ done.

He turned around to face me. "You mean falling in love with you?" He raised an eyebrow. I glanced down at my feet, not wanting him to see me embarrassed. "I can't really blame him for that, can I? After all, I made the same mistake."

Well… that stung. I looked up, feeling the tears starting to form in my eyes, but when I did he was no longer there.

Damn his stupid magic tricks.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Peter wished himself out of the tree truck, not wanting to face Mya in this moment. He didn't mean what he had said, he would never regret loving her, but listening to her accusing him of something he hadn't done, knowing she still did not trust him, well, it hurt.

As he sat underneath his thinking tree with his eyes closed, barely a moment passed before he heard footsteps coming his way. "I don't want to talk, Mya."

"It's not Mya." Peter's eyes swung open to see his oldest Lost Boy standing before him.

"Felix." He greeted. "What do you want?" He clearly wasn't pleased to see him, probably because the boy had been mostly a bearer of bad news recently.

Felix ignored Pan's attitude. "The boy is awake, as you already know. And time is passing quickly in Storybrooke. Things are… happening." He informed.

Ah yes, the boy who wasn't the truest believer according to Mya's story, but Pan knew better than to trust her to trust him. He knew she was trying to save the boy's life, but she should know he has eyes everywhere, and he was very well aware Henry was the one he had been waiting for. "What kind of things?"

"Magic has returned. The Dark One has his powers again, and so does the Saviour and the Evil Queen." Felix explained. "Also… the pirate is in Storybrooke now."

Pan glanced up at him, surprised at the news of Mya's father. "Well then. Perhaps we should let the pirate get his revenge first. He might get the Dark One out of our way."

"What if he doesn't succeed?" Felix questioned.

"Then I guess we'll just have to get rid of them ourselves, won't we?" He flashed Felix a wicked grin, and the Lost Boy gave one in return.

It was time to start planning their attack on Storybrooke to retrieve the boy.

* * *

 **So... yeah the honeymoon faze lasted long for these two, huh? Lol.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **xx A**


End file.
